Campamento Castigo
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: HIATUS-Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo
1. La Sentencia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 1**

**La Sentencia **

-Mamá, estas exagerando- dije por cuarta vez ya. Era raro ver a mis padres tan molestos sobre todo a mi madre _que era tan maternal_ nunca se molestaba; pero como que llego el día de la excepción. Estaba roja y temblaba de la ira, creía que le iba a dar algo si no se calmaba pronto.

-Como te atreves a decir que estamos exagerando… ¡Si destruyeron la casa por completo!- grito exasperado mi papá, tuve que reprimir las ganas de rodar los ojos. Algo que me molestaba ya que ninguno de los otros chicos abría la boca ni siquiera mi hermana. Me sentí salvado por la campana cuando sonó el timbre, pero me alegre demasiado pronto al darme cuenta de quienes tocaban; no eran nada más y nada menos que los señores Hale, en ese momento todos los tensamos ya que ellos si eran de temer, no importaba que no todos fuéramos sus hijos nos iban a regañar hasta que se cansaran. Eso era lo malo de que nuestras familias fueran tan unidas y se conocieran desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

La señora Hale comenzó acercarse a nosotros con una mirada que le helaría la sangre al más valiente _cosa que ninguno éramos_ se nos quedó viendo a los ojos uno a uno, usando una intimidación realmente efectiva. Mientras tanto el señor Hale se sentaba con mis padres en el otro sillón dejándole todo el trabajo a su esposa, ya que sabía que haría un trabajo más que eficaz.

-Miriam- le apremio el señor Hale.

-Ya se John, ya se…- respondió dándole una sonrisa ladina que me hizo estremecer. Esto no auguraba nada bueno para nosotros.

-Bueno niños, me quieren decir como paso esto- dijo muy calmada, esto realmente no era nada bueno.

-MMMM…- pronunciamos los cinco al mismo tiempo-

-Rosalie, Jasper- los apremio- díganme que paso- los chicos tragaron en seco viéndose entre ellos sin saber que decir, a lo cual el idiota de Emmet soltó una risotada, provocando que Miriam lo viera con reproche- Emmet cállate, que tu también estas en un problema. Que tus padres no estén aquí, no quiere decir que te vayas a salvar del castigo-

-¡CASTIGO! – chillamos al mismo tiempo, esto no lo esperábamos.

- Si, castigo… ya hablamos con los demás padres- y los cuatro sonrieron con malicia.

- Y nos podrían decir de qué trata el castigo- esa era Alice, tratando de ser dulce para ver si nos salvábamos.

-Alice no pongas esa cara que de esta no se salvan- dijo mi papá, cosa rara ya que era su pequeña consentida.

-Mamá, por favor- le rogué

-Mamá nada… esta vez se pasaron, tendrán que aprender aunque sea a las malas- gemimos todos a la vez, esto no nos podía estar pasando.

Pasaron unas horas más reprimiéndonos por nuestro comportamiento, cuando por fin se cansaron de hablar nos dijeron de que trataba el castigo y les puedo decir que no nos gusto para nada íbamos a perder todo el verano en el castigo y les dije bien _TODO _el verano, es decir, un castigo de dos meses eso era demasiado; todos nuestros planes se habían ido al demonio y les digo que eran bastantes, lo único bueno era no que no íbamos a irnos solos, los demás culpables del desastre también tenían que ir. Eso era lo que nos animaba un poco, seguramente podríamos seguir haciendo desastres y volverlo un buen verano.

.

.

.

-Pueden creer lo que nos han hecho- decía una indignada Rosalie.

-Pues si lo creo, y te aseguro que fue idea de tu mamá- dijo Alice.

-Yo no lo dudo, conozco muy bien a esa mujer- comento Jasper viendo por la ventana.

-Claro que la conoces, es tu madre idiota- me mofe.

-No sean tan pesimistas, seguramente nos podremos divertir de lo lindo y creo que hasta más de lo que lo hicimos en la fiesta-bromeaba Emmet- porque yo si me divertí, esa catira estaba para… lástima que llegaron tus padres- dijo con cara de frustrado.

-No seas tan básico, acuérdate que hay damas presentes y además no nos interesa saber detalles de tu vida "amorosa"- refuto Jazz con un tono de burla al pronunciar la última palabra y a lo que todos soltamos la carcajada al ver la cara de Emm a la insinuación de Jazz.

-No seas idiota… que ustedes estaban peor que yo. Tú estabas en un armario con la tal María y no me digas que no- Jazz solo atino a sonreír con malicia- Rose estaba en la cocina muy acarameladita con Royce y no creo que solamente estuvieran hablando- esta solo soltó risitas y se sonrojo- Alice desapareció en el piso de arriba con el tal Peter- me dio mucha risa la cara de mi hermana tenia, los ojos se les iba a salir de sus cuencas; ella creía que ninguno se había dado cuenta- y tu Eddy no te rías, que fuiste el primero en desaparecer y ni siquiera con una si no con dos chicas- no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara tan solo con el recuerdo de esa noche, que ha decir verdad ha sido la mejor hasta el momento

-Tu idiota- llamo Alice a Emmet muy molesta- tú estabas disfrutando de la fiesta y tu rubiecita o te la pasaste pendiente de nosotros en todos nuestro movimientos ¿ah?-

-Realmente ambas- se rio el muy desvergonzado. Dejamos de hablar por que tocaron la puerta y no queríamos que escucharan lo que realmente habíamos hecho en la fiesta, uno nunca sabe si le quieren aumentar el castigo a uno y ya estábamos lo suficientemente castigados para incrementarlo.

-Adelante- dijo un muy confiado Emmet. Entraron nuestros cuatros padres, ahora que querrán

-Chicos, les tenemos que informarles algo- dijo Esme… ligeramente ¿apenada?, mientras los otros tres contenían una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- dije desconfiado y levantando una de mis cejas.

-Ehhmm… tienen que preparar sus maletas, parten mañana antes de mediodía-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Pero mamá sabes que tengo que ir de compras, no me puedes decir esto tan de repente me tienen que dar tiempo- decía una histerizada Alice, mientras los demás nos encontrábamos en shock.

-Lo siento Alice, pero tienen hasta las diez de la mañana para estar listos, porque si no lo están los llevaremos como estén, no importa cómo se encuentren tengan o no tengan listas las maletas ¿me entendieron?- respondió una hosca Miriam.

-Bueno- respondimos los cinco.

-Así que Rosalie y Jasper andando, ya es tarde y se tienen que alistar-

-Okey… ya vamos- dijeron poniéndose de pie.

-Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana- se despidieron haciendo una mueca.

-Adiós-

-Emmet te tienes que ir a tu casa y hacer tus maletas- mando mi madre.

-Pero si yo no voy- refuto tratando de zafarse. _"Mala idea amigo"_.

-Oh… Claro que vas, ya hablamos con tus padres; aparte de que se molestaron mucho, te mandaron a decir que si no cumplías con el castigo, el que ellos te iban a poner era mucho peor- ni en dos pedidas Emmet se puso de pie de un salto, obviamente asustado.

-Si señora, voy corriendo- dijo haciendo un saludo militar y corriendo a la puerta de salida para ir a la suya, ya que prefería este castigo que el que sus padres hubieran tramado.

-Hijos ustedes alístense que nos vamos a las diez de la mañana- asentimos y mamá salió de la habitación. Alice resoplo y sin más salió de mi cuarto sin decir ni una palabra la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba en pánico por no poder ir de compras.

Bueno, sin tener más que hacer me pare resignado para hacer el equipaje, lo único malo es que no tenía la ropa adecuada para donde iba. Alice se empeñaba en comprar ropa de diseñador y a donde vamos no es precisamente una pasarela, no sé como hará la peque con su vestuario porque sinceramente no creo que sus tacones resistan ni siquiera un día… Ahhh que fastidio por que nos tenían que descubrir, se suponía que todavía nos quedaban dos días para tener la mejor fiesta de esta vida y lograr limpiar todo, pero no tuvieron que llegar cuando se estaba desarrollando la fiesta.

No sé muy bien que paso ya que estaba en el piso de arriba con mis muy queridas amigas _y les digo así porque ni de sus nombres me acuerdo_ me encontraba muy entretenido con mi amiguitas que no note cuando se comenzaron a ir los carros, pero lo que me saco de mis acciones fue un grito que me tumbo de la cama y me asusto.

-¡EDWARD! BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE… TE QUIERO AQUÍ A LA CUENTA DE 3- me quede en shock. ¿Esa era la voz de Carlisle?

-¡UNO!- Salí de shock y comencé a ponerme los pantalones.

-¡DOS!- Salí corriendo del cuarto, bajando las escaleras y abrochándome los pantalones.

-¡TRES!- caí de tortazo a sus pies al haberme tropezado con el ultimo escalón, y les digo como me dolió; _"Diablos"_ pensé amargamente al verles la cara a mis padres que no eran nada amables, y luego verles las caras a mis amigos ya que parecían perros apaleados

-Párate Edward y quita la cara de idiota- _"No pinta nada bien"_ me repetía una y otra vez mientras me paraba y me dirigía con los demás.

-Me pueden explicar ¿qué demonios paso aquí?- dejo Carlisle encolerizado

-Bueno, esto….-comencé a balbucear, no encontraba las palabras para explicar;_ "Porque esto no tiene explicación"_ expuso mi conciencia a gritos…. Y bueno el resto ya lo saben, nos sentenciaron al infierno. Sé que es exagerado ¿pero que quieren?... soy un adolecente, para mi es el infierno no tener celular no se que será para ustedes; pero para nosotros estar incomunicados era la perdición.

Logre terminar mi equipaje, ropa, aseo, todo lo indispensable _sin mi querido celular obviamente ya que nos harían inspección tanto aquí como al llegar a nuestro destino_ cerré la maleta y me dispuse ir a tomar una ducha para relajarme lo necesitaba después de semejante sermón, cuando salí de la ducha me encamine a mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, escuchaba a Alice pelear con su equipaje y maldecir muy sonoramente que si no se calmaba pronto papá la regañaría _otra vez_ lo último que la escuche decir fue "MALDITO CAMPAMENTO", mañana seria largo y además comenzaría nuestra tortura

* * *

**Así comenzó mi primer long fic… espero que les haya gustado…**

**Ro  
**


	2. Inicio de la tortura

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 2**

**Inicio de la tortura**

**CARLISLE POV**

-Querida tenemos que hacerlo… Yo se que te es difícil pero… realmente va a ser muy divertido- dije destornillándome de la risa, yo se que para ser un hombre adulto con una familia, me estaba comportando como un niño; pero es que no me quiero quedar con las ganas.

-Pero Carlisle, no crees que es un poco infantil- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Si lo creo, pero John y Miriam si divirtieron haciéndoselos a los chicos y de verdad me muero de ganas de hacérselos… velo de esta manera, sería también parte del castigo- le conteste con mi sonrisa, justamente la que le gustaba. Esme no pudo más y acepto mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa y sin más salimos de nuestra habitación con reproductor en mano y una sonrisa de picardía.

**EDWARD POV**

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grite a todo pulmón, rodando de la cama y obviamente cayendo de esta. Asustado casi al punto de la hiperventilación, logre enfocar mis ojos para ver que sucedía y cuando lo logre, casi mato a mis padres que se estaban destornillando de la risa.

-¿Pero qué diablos?... ¿Qué les ocurre?- siseé entre los dientes tratando de controlarme.

-Nada querido, hemos venido a despertarte- decía muy dulcemente mi madre tratando de no reír, mientras mi padre trataba de acompasar su respiración. Cuando logre procesar la información dirigí mi vista _aun en el piso_ a la mesita de luz.

-Pero… que les sucede… apenas son las SIETE- les grite con indignación.

-Te tienes que pararte, partimos a las ocho en punto- me dijo Carlisle muy sereno

-Pero habían dicho que a las diez-

-Cambio de planes… arréglate- y sin más salieron de mi habitación. Me resigne y me comencé de desenvolver de las cobijas, cuando al fin lo logre me puse de pie y escuche un grito desgarrador, esto quería decir _"Alice esta despierta y molesta"_ mal inicio, ya que a esa duende hay dos cosas con las que no te puedes meter la primera son las compras y la segunda sus hora de sueño, cuando la despertaba era capaz de lanzarte lo primero que encontrara. Resignado seguí mi camino hacia el baño pero me detuve en seco _"¿Qué? Tan poco tiempo ¿Qué les ocurre?" _ Ya se había enterado del resto de la noticia, siguío vociferando la pequeña cosas inteligibles, pateando, lanzado y golpeando cosas a su paso. Le deje de prestar atención y me interne en el baño.

Termine de arreglarme ya que por más que intentara mi cabello seguía siendo rebelde, así que como de costumbre me rendí y lo deje así. Cerré la maleta y me dispuse a apagar mi celular y dejarlo muy bien guardado _uno nunca sabe_ tome una bocanada de aire y soltando un pesado suspiro, ya que no sabía lo que me esperaba en los próximos meses.

-EDWARD, ALICE… BAJEN YA- con resignación saque mi equipaje, cerré la puerta de la habitación y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llego al segundo piso casi muero de la risa al ver al pobre duendecillo pelear con cinco maletas tratando de bajarlas

-Maldición Edward, deja de reírte y ayúdame- y con la mirada de ira que me lanzo fue suficiente para dejar de reír y ayudarla, seré el hermano mayor; pero Alice para ser tan pequeña pegaba muy duro.

-Voy pequeña, antes de que tu termines rodando también- dije soltando unas risitas

-Ya ya, deja de reírte y trabaja-

-Uy si que amaneciste de mal humor- pronuncie rodando los ojos a su mal humor.

-Ainss… cállate y baja- y sin mas bajo dejándome con todas las maletas, si que estaba insufrible y lo malo es que había que aguantarla no se sabe por cuánto tiempo. Cuando al fin logre bajar todo el equipaje y digo TODO, porque al parecer Alice había empacado todo su closet; me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraban mis amigos que al parecer le habían aplicado la misma que a nosotros por sus caras de amargura.

-Buenos Días- salude.

-Que tienen de buenos- ladro Rosalie.

-¿Qué? Les aplicaron la diana* también a ustedes-

-Pues si… y ni idea como hicieron para entrar a mi casa. Los señores Hale son perversos- dijo Emmet estremeciéndose exageradamente en la ultima parte, lo que logro una carcajada en todos nosotros.

-Bueno, veo que ya están de mejor humor… así que les toca inspección- todos gimieron lo que querían decir que llevan contrabando, suspiramos sonoramente abriendo las maletas.

-Primero los chicos- comenzaron con su búsqueda. Primero la mía, una la registraba mi madre y la otra la Sra. Miriam, obviamente no encontraron nada -Me alegro que siguieras ordenes querido- dijo mi madre. Ahora le tocaba a Jasper, a él tampoco le encontraron nada -Hijo me enorgulleces-. Ahora le tocaba a Emmet que estaba inquieto, registraron cada una de sus maletas y esas sí que no estaban vacías; comenzaron a sacar juegos, controles, y el Xbox, mamá lo miro con una ceja alzada- Emmet que pretendías, todo esto se queda- dijo muy seriamente, mientras mi amigo la miraba con pánico

-Noooooo…. Mi Xbox ¡no! Todo menos eso…. Por favor- dijo con cara de cachorro a punto de llorar y caminaba arrodillado implorando piedad. Cuando no pudimos mas Jazz y yo rompimos en risotadas, era increíble que un chico tan grande e intimidante como era Emm, fuera capaz de ponerse a llorar- Ahh… ustedes cállense- pronuncio ya molesto haciendo un puchero, mas nos reímos era de lo mas cómico que habíamos visto.

-Bueno ahora le toca a las chicas- estas se tensaron al instante. Comenzaron con Rose, a esta le quitaron, revistas, unas cosas raras que no sabía que eran pero parecía como un dril* pequeño ni idea para lo que pensaba usarlo, también saco un secador y una plancha de cabello

-Mamá, pero que le va a pasar a mi cabello y a mis uñas… van a quedar destrozadas… no seas mala. Por fissss- Miriam solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Papi?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Lo siento, florecita- Rosalie solo bufo y pateo el suelo, para luego sentarse enfurruñada en el sofá. Ahora Alice, como mi madre la conocía muy bien, busco en el lugar más obvio ya que _según la lógica de mi hermanita_ el lugar más obvio es el menos sospechoso. Pero como repetía eso muy seguido, mamá busco en su bolso de mano y adivinen que encontró… el BlackBerry que estaba ocultando -¡NO! Mamá, por favor, por favor, por favor… no me lo quites, como piensas que me van a llegar los nuevos catálogos de las tiendas… por favor, por favor… no me lo quites- rogaba la pequeña tratando de alcanzar su móvil

-Alice, no lo vas a necesitar, ni siquiera vas a poder comprar- dijo papá muy calmado. _"No pudo haber dicho eso"_ ¿Quería que le diera un patatús?, cosa que obviamente le dio.

-¿Qué, nada de compras?- dijo con ojos desorbitados, agarrándose con una mano el corazón y con la otra abanicándose.

-No seas exagerada Alice… cierren sus maletas que ya nos vamos- Mamá decía rodando los ojos.

Con resignación volvimos a cerrar las maletas y bajándola a los carros. No me pregunten como hicimos para acomodar tantas maletas _ y con tantas quiero decir las de Rose y Ali_ pero lo logramos. Nos pusimos en macha, después de dos horas de camino en el que nadie hablo, siendo un viaje sumamente fastidioso; llegamos a nuestro destino, un simple parque al que nunca en mi vida había ido, era bonito pero nada más. Estacionamos y nos encontramos con los demás castigados. Comenzamos a bajar el equipaje, cuando quedo todo listo una voz de lo más irritante me llamo.

-Eddy- como odio ese apodo, ¿Cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir?

-Lauren- respondí lo más amable posible, ya que esta chica realmente me sacaba de mis casillas. Abrió su boca para decir algo más pero en vez de palabras salió un grito ahogado, igual de todas las demás chicas.

- No me digan que es en esa cosa en la que nos vamos a ir- dijo indignada Rosalie señalando un autobús escolar de color amarillo desvanecido y de muy mal aspecto.

-Yo creo que si chiquita- le contesto Emmet, colocándole una mano en el hombro

-Te dije que no me dijeras, idiota- quitándose la mano muy bruscamente, a lo que nosotros solo pudimos rodar los ojos.

Un señor de tez rojiza y cabello largo azabache bajo de autobús y se dispuso a acercarse a nuestros padres, hablaron por un par de minutos como explicándose cosas. Todos estábamos concentrados tratando de escuchar lo que se decían, pero los muy… _"padres"_ hablaban sumamente bajo logrando que ninguno de nosotros escuchara nada. Cuando terminaron de hablar el señor se dirigió a la parte trasera del autobús para abrir la compuerta que ahí se encontraba.

-Chicos, agarren su equipaje y montenlo en la parte trasera del bus, ¿entendieron?- dijo el señor Hale, a lo que todos los presente solo asentimos. Montamos todas las maletas _ ¿Por qué las chicas traían tantas?_ y cerramos la compuerta. Cada uno se despidió de sus padres y claro sin una última rogadita para que no nos mandaran a ese infierno, pero como siempre no sirvió de nada. Sin más peros nos montamos y comenzamos a sentarnos y obviamente me senté con Jazz para evitar que la fastidiosa de Lauren se me pegara como garrapata, vi como hacia un mohín de fastidio al ver que no se podía sentar conmigo y no le quedo de otra que sentarse con Jessica, di gracias a dios. Nos sentamos juntos, Alice y Rose en el puesto de adelante, seguidas por Jasper y por mi y de ultimo Emmet que se apoyaba en nuestro espaldar de vez en cuando para decir cosas sin sentido, tratando de aligerar los ánimos, cosa que logro. Pocos minutos después que nos hubiéramos subido al bus, subió el señor y sin más se sentó en el puesto del piloto encendió esta carcacha y comenzó el camino… el camino hacia nuestra tortura.

* * *

*dril: es una herramienta para taladrar paredes y otras cosas, no sé realmente como explicarme bien espero que me hayan entendido. No sé cómo se llaman esos aparaticos que usan para arreglar las uñas, yo uso las tradicionales tijeritas, corta cutícula y lima.

* * *

Muchos besos vampíricos

Ro


	3. Rancho Swan

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 3**

**Rancho Swan**

**EDWARD POV**

Durante el camino hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez, en como había estado la fiesta, los sermones y regaños de cada uno; además tratando de averiguar de que padre fue la brillante idea de mandarnos para acá. Entre las bromas de Emmet y los estúpidos comentarios de Newton pasamos unas horas. Después de un rato Alice convoco a reunión ultra secreta, nos reunimos cabezas con cabezas para susurra y hacer planes para primero pasarla en grande y en segunda si no podíamos que nos enviaran a casa.

Después del pequeño complot, cada quien se sumergió en su mundo, las chicas hablando entre si y los hombres durmiendo ya que a todos nos habían quitado todo que fuera electrónico, yo por mi lado me dispuse a ver por la ventana. Realmente no estaba tan mal, era un lugar bonito con árboles frondosos, un buen sol, nubes esponjas _aunque está mal que yo lo diga, ya que suena muy femenino_ una brisa refrescante; realmente un paisaje muy bonito. Después de estar perdido en mis cavilaciones salimos del camino principal y tómanos un camino de tierra. Comenzamos a despertar a todos por qué suponíamos que ya habíamos llegado.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos a una casona, en la entrada de este se encontraban un señor en sus cuarenta, vestido con unos vaqueros, camisa blanca y una correa con hebilla muy a la vaquera _si no me entendieron, quiero decir grande_, cabellera castaña oscura y un bigote del mismo color; junto a este hombre se encontraba un chico de nuestra edad de tez rojiza, cabello largo y negro azabache amarrada en una coleta, vestido con vaqueros y una simple camisa a cuadros, por las similitudes supuse que era familiar del chofer.

Al fin el autobús se detuvo al frente a la casona, el chofer abrió la puerta nos ordeno con mucho desdén que bajáramos, sin mucho arremango nos bajamos uno por uno siendo los últimos en bajar, nos acomodamos en frente a los señores a esperar las instrucciones.

-Bienvenidos todos al Rancho Swan- dijo el hombre cuarentón extendiendo los brazos al aire en forma de saludo- mi nombre es Charlie Swan y soy el dueño del rancho, el hombre a mi derecha es Billy Black y es el capataz del rancho- dijo refiriéndose al señor antipático que nos trajo, que ni se inmuto al ser nombrado- y a mi izquierda se encuentra su hijo Jacob Black- este solo nos asintió en forma de saludo.

En ese momento deje de pensar ya que se acercaba cabalgando una hermosa y sexy deidad, no creía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo una chica hermosa de tez pálida, cabello largo achocolatado que arrebolaba con el viento y que además soltaba destellos rojizos con los rayos del sol; se acercaba a nosotros con una hermosa sonrisa que la hacía lucir tan radiante y angelical. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca descendió con un movimiento sumamente grácil de su caballo color blanco que era hermoso e imponente como ella, metió al caballo en su corral y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con un tumbado de cadera que me dejo embobado, traía puesto un blusón blanco con un top y cinturón negro unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban extremadamente bien en sus bien torneadas piernas.

Cuando al fin llego hasta nosotros, abrazo al tal Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla y el idiota le respondió con una sonrisa _ y valga la redundancia_ de idiota, acto con el cual salí de mi embelesamiento sintiéndome frustrado y enojado sin saber por qué. La joven se coloco al lado de Charlie y también le dio también un beso en la mejilla y saludo de mano al viejo Black.

-Bueno chicos le presento a mi hija Isabella Swan- al oír su nombre se le borro la sonrisa e hizo una mueca de fastidio y volteando los ojos, no entendí el por qué- bueno ella junto con Jacob se encargaran de ustedes, siempre cuando tengan problemas o cualquier duda no duden en acudir a ellos. Así que los dejo con ellos, les explicaran el resto. Adiós nos vemos- y sin más se dio la media vuelta y se fue con el otro viejo, dejándonos con mi ángel y el idiota… momento acabo de decir _MI, _ya me estoy volviendo loco.

-Bueno chicos como dijo mi padre soy Isabella pero por favor les pido que me digan Bella- comento con una sonrisa tan dulce y angelical como su voz –como ya saben nuestros nombres por favor díganme los suyos y su edad-

-Yo primero- se adelanto el inútil de Newton- Mike Newton y tengo 18… un placer- tomo su mano y la beso, a lo que la chica atino a sonreír algo incomoda.

-Eric Yorkie, 18- le meneo las cejas.

-Tyler Crowley, 18- este le guiño el ojo. _"Por dios que les pasa a estos niños"_ gritaba mentalmente, conteniéndome las ganas de golpearlos.

-Lauren Mallory y no te interesa- Bella solo le rodo los ojos.

-Jessica Stanley-

-Victoria Frey- dijeron las dos seguidoras de Lauren optando la misma actitud. Bella solo se vio con Jacob y trato de reprimir una risa.

-Emmet McCarty, 20. Un placer- dijo aplicándole uno de sus abrazos de oso rompe huesos, ante la sorpresa Bella soltó un grito ahogado.

-Suéltala idiota, la vas a lastimar- dijo Jazz propinándole un golpe en la nuca, Emm la soltó y le sonrió en disculpa- Discúlpalo, Jasper Hale, 20 a sus servicios- y le beso la mano. _"Otro más"_ dijo mi conciencia.

-Rosalie Hale, tengo 20 y soy melliza de Jasper- sonrió con agrado cosa que es raro en ella, Bella se la correspondió.

-Alice Cullen tengo 18- dijo danzando hasta Bella, la abrazo y continuo- espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

-Gracias Alice- respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Y bueno yo soy Edward Cullen y tengo 18, un placer- le dije sacudiendo ligeramente su mano. Era tan suave como me la había imaginado desde un principio.

-Un placer chicos de conocerlos- nos brindo una sonrisa- Bueno continuemos, la compuerta trasera del bus está abierta así que vayan por su equipaje aquí los esperamos-

-Y por qué no vas tú, somos tus invitados- dijo Lauren con obvio desdén.

-Por que primero son tus maletas, no mias; y segundo no son mis invitados, están aquí castigados, asi que mueve tus lindos piececitos y busca tu equipaje- termino con una dulce voz y sonriendo con suma inocencia. No aguantamos y todos los demás nos carcajeamos al ver la cara de Lauren ante la respuesta de Bella; tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cuando logramos de reír nos dispusimos a bajar el equipaje, vi que Bella y Jacob se juntaron y susurraban, no es que sea chismoso pero me entro la curiosidad.

-Pero que niñitos- pero quien se cree este chucho para decirnos niñitos.

-No seas así Jake, es verdad hay unos… que ni te digo; pero los últimos que se presentaron se ven agradable sobretodo la pequeñita- dijo riendo ligeramente.

-Bueno eso sí, pero te tendré que cuidar de esos chicos, parecen lobos con hambre- y le hecho una mirada a los "tres chiflados"

-Bueno ya estamos listos capitana- dijo Emmet haciendo saludo militar. Bellas solo pudo comenzar a reír de la idiotez.

-Que bien, bueno la casona- señalo hacia atrás- dormimos mis padres y yo, las casitas- apunto a la izquierda, mostrando unas casitas del mismo estilo de la casona pero más pequeñas- viven los ayudantes del rancho. Si me siguen iremos a donde dormirán- comenzó a caminar hacia detrás de la casona- les recomendaría a las chicas que no usen tacones ya que se pueden…- un puedo terminar de hablar ya que Lauren se encontraba desparramada en el suelo boca abajo- … caer-

-Se me rompió el ¡tacón! Ayúdenme a levantarme- el chucho la ayudo a levantarse y esta no dejaba de quejarse. Bella no le prestó atención y continuo su camino, la seguimos hasta llegar a dos casitas, una al lado de la otra pero con una separación relativamente grande entre ellas.

-Bueno, la cabaña de la izquierda es la de los chicos y la derecha el de las chicas- dijo señalando cada una- dentro de cada una de las cabañas hay un inodoro y…- la cara que puso no venia nada bueno- las duchas serán compartidas y estarán… al aire libre- dijo señalando hacia un lado de las cabañas. Esto debía ser una broma, eran tres duchas de cuatro paneles que si acaso tapara desde las rodillas hasta los hombros a lo mucho, pobres las chicas ellas son las que sufrirán con eso, y nosotros… bueno ya se imaginaran.

-Además chicos, no pueden haber chicos en la cabaña de las chicas y viceversa- se escucho una serie de alaridos de inconformidad tanto por las duchas como por las falta de visitas- los dejo para que se acomoden y regresare como en una hora para almorzar y ver cuál será su primera tarea para hoy- termino de decir y se disponía a irse cuando Lauren hablo.

-No es justo- dijo zapateando.

-¿Que no es justo Lauren?- dijo Bella con voz aburrida.

-Que nosotros tengamos que bañarnos es eso…-mostrando con desdén las duchas- y tu muy cómoda en tu casa- Bella solo resoplo.

-Bueno Lauren, no es mi culpa que estén castigados y eso es lo que les tocara… y además ¿que quieres que haga?-

-Que nos dejes bañarnos en la casa- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, algo se tramaba.

-Eso no, cualquier cosa menos eso-

-¿Cualquier cosa?- Bella asintió, su sonrisa se ensancho- tu también deberás bañarte en esas cosas… y tu amiguito también…- concluyo. Dios iba adorar a Lauren por eso, que idea más brillante. Lograría ver a Bella en toalla, mi cerebro comenzó a maquinar cosas muy poco caballerosas _ ¡Ey! que quieren son un adolecente me dominan las hormonas_ sacudí mis pensamientos para escuchar la respuesta.

-Está bien, nos bañaremos igual que ustedes- respondió con una sonrisa angelical… _"Gracias Dios"_ grite mentalmente.

-Pero Bella…- ella solo se limito a silenciarlo con la mirada y el solo suspiro.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos… venimos por ustedes en una hora- y nos dejaron sin más, al parecer tenia la misma costumbre que su padre; además de que Lauren al parecer la había sacado de quicio. Cada quien se siguió a su respectiva cabaña, nosotros en la nuestra comenzamos a escoger nuestras camas. Mike, Eric y Tyler hablaban de quién de ellos iba a conquistar a Bella, hasta hicieron una apuesta… idiotas. Jazz y Emm hablaban de que eran lo que iban hacer después de almorzar, tratarían de convencer a Bella de hacer algo divertido, ojala lo consigan…

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba cabalgando cuando vi el autobús que se venía acercando, así que apure el paso para llegar a la introducción que les iba a presentar mi padre. Llegue lo más rápido posible, me desmonte y lleve a mi yegua Collin a su corral. Salude a Jake, a mi padre y a Billy. Charlie me presento al grupo con mi nombre completo, no entendía por qué me seguía llamando así, si sabía que lo odiaba. Charlie se despidió y nos dejo a Jake y a mí con los chicos, les pedí que me llamaran Bella y que por favor se presentaran.

Mike, Eric y Tyler, realmente eran unos frescos; coquetearon demasiado descarados, me hicieron sentir muy incómoda sobre todo el tal Mike ya que me babeo toda la mano _ASCO_. Las chicas bueno ni que hablar, Lauren, Jessica y Victoria eran unas groseras, su actitud solo me provoco risa, busque apoyo en Jake para no reírme pero no ayudo mucho ya que se encontraba en la misma situación. Los que me cayeron bien fue el fortachón que era muy efusivo y los mellizos, los cinco parecían realmente agradables. Les dije que recogieran su equipaje.

-Y por qué no vas tú, somos tus invitados-me dijo con desdén la altanera de Lauren, esta que se creía que era su mucama.

-Por que primero son tus maletas, no mías; y segundo no son mis invitados, están aquí castigados, así que mueve tus lindos piececitos y busca tu equipaje- le dije tratando de contenerme y dulcificando mi voz. Los chicos no aguantaron las carcajadas, no podía creer que la muñequita se había quedado perpleja con mi respuesta, se veía que no estaba acostumbrada a que le contestaran, bueno aquí se tenía que acostumbrar. Los chicos se dirigieron a sacar sus maletas y yo aproveche para hablar con Jake.

-¿Jake?- lo llame tratando de contener mi risa.

-Pero que niñitos- puso cara de fastidio, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que los muchachos lo fastidiaban, no le gustaban los extraños y más si eran groseros.

-No seas así Jake, es verdad hay unos… que ni te digo; pero los últimos que se presentaron se ven agradable sobretodo la pequeñita- dije riendo ligeramente acordándome como se había presentado, saltando y abrazándome.

-Bueno eso sí, pero te tendré que cuidar de esos chicos, parecen lobos con hambre- y le hecho una mirada a los tres chicos que se me lanzaron como dijo el "lobos con hambre", tan solo recordarme me dieron escalofríos. Note como el chico que se llamaba Edward espiaba nuestra conversación, me pareció de mal gusto pero no le di importancia.

-Estamos listos capitana- dijo Emmet haciéndome saludo militar. Me dio demasiada gracia, así que pude evitar reírme.

Comencé a explicar donde me encontraba, la casa de los ayudantes. Después de eso comencé a guiarlos hacia la parte de atrás de la casona y comencé a darle la recomendación a las chicas de que no usaran tacones ya que se podían caer, pero no termine de dar la advertencia cuando a Lauren se le rompió el tacón y cayo de boca al suelo, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír, no sería muy amable de mi parte, _"te lo mereces por atorrante"_ canturree en mi cabeza. Jake fue el que la ayudo a levantarse, pero no dejaba de quejarse, _"es que esta niña nunca se calla"_ no le preste más atención y continué mi camino, los demás comenzaron a seguirme.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban las cabañas donde ellos se iban a quedar comencé a decirles cual era para quien, les dije que dentro de cada cabaña había un inodoro y ahora venia la parte difícil, decirles que se tenían que bañar al aire libre sabíamos que iban a protestar; pero sus padres nos habían pedido que les quitáramos todas las comodidades posibles y eso incluía las duchas. Estas cabañas eran usadas por los chicos del rancho que no vivían en el rancho para cambiarse y como no tenían duchas instalamos las de afuera _a ellos no les molestaba, más bien les agradaba_ bueno reacomodamos estas cabañas para los nuevos chicos. Y como predije se quejaron hasta decir basta, también aclare de que no podían haber chicos en la cabaña de las chicas y viceversa, los iba dejando diciéndoles que los buscaría en una hora y que se acomodaran cuando la voz chillona de Lauren se hizo presente.

-No es justo- rezongo zapateando su zapato roto.

-¿Que no es justo Lauren?- le pregunte con voz monótona.

-Que nosotros tengamos que bañarnos es eso…-mostrando con enfado las duchas- y tu muy cómoda en tu casa- solo atine a resoplar.

-Bueno Lauren, no es mi culpa que estén castigados y eso es lo que les tocara… y además ¿que quieres que haga?-

-Que nos dejes bañarnos en la casa- dijo con una sonrisa ladina demasiado inocente para mi gusto, _"algo se trama"_ me alerto mi conciencia.

-Eso no, cualquier cosa menos eso- quería ver que se proponía, no me iba a dejar intimidar por esa niñata.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- asentí, su sonrisa se ensancho, no era bueno lo que se proponía- tú también deberás bañarte en esas cosas… y tu amiguito también…- concluyo. Dios esto no era bueno; pero si ella quería guerra, guerra tendría; me iba a divertir con ella.

-Está bien, nos bañaremos igual que ustedes- respondí con una sonrisa angelical.

-Pero Bella…- me limite a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados para que se callara, cosa que hizo.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos… venimos por ustedes en una hora- nos dimos la vuelta sin más y comenzamos a caminar. Lauren me había logrado sacar de mis y te digo que eso era realmente difícil; odiaba que me desafiaran y ella lo había hecho deletreando la palabra y gritándola a todo pulmón.

-Bella espérate…- me detuvo cuando ya habíamos desaparecido de la vista de los chicos- por que aceptaste semejante cosa y además me involucrastes en esa locura-

-Por que me reto Jake- dije echando chispas- y sabes que no soporto que me reten, además esa arrogante me saco de mis casillas, así que ahora se las aguanta- sonreí con malicia, ya que ella estaba en mis manos.

-Pero igual porque me involucrastes en lo de las duchas- ya se estaba molestando y un Jake molesto no es bueno, se pone demasiado bruto y no me habla, y para lo que quiero hacer lo necesito. Así que es hora del arma secreta.

-Por que Jake…- me detuve para mirarlo atreves de mis pestañas con cara de perrito abandonado- tu me quieres mucho y no me abandonarías con esa manda de lobos hambrientos- termine acentuado mi puchero, agrandando mas mis ojitos y encogiéndome en mis hombros.

-Agrrr…- ya había ganado, sonreí internamente; acentuando mas mi labio y batiendo mis pestañas- porque me haces esto- ahora el temblor de mi labio y ya estaba perdido- está bien… ganaste, sabes que no soporto esa cara de cachorrito abandonado- grite y me abalance hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- y demás siempre gano… ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?- dije dándole mi sonrisa más amplia, haciéndolo reír. Nos dirigimos hacia la casona para darles tipo a que desempacaran y cambiaran, además de aprovechar de meter las manos en la comida de Sue, que debo decir que esta ¡BUENISIMA! Después de que Sue nos descubriera y nos echara de la cocina a punta de cucharazos, nos fuimos a la sala de estar a ver un rato televisión para pasar el tiempo, momento que aproveché para pensar que le haría a la oxigenada de Lauren, lo que fuera me iba a divertir muchísimo.

* * *

**Saludos las quiere Ro… **


	4. Primer Paseo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 4**

**Primer Paseo**

**BELLA POV**

Estuvimos viendo televisión por lo que supongo debió ser una hora, ya que Sue nos aviso que el almuerzo estaba listo y que lo serviría en el patio por la cantidad que éramos. Me levante del sillón y jale a Jake ya que el muy sinvergüenza se estaba haciendo el dormido para no tener que ver a nuestros "invitados". Como el condenado es una mole no lo pude mover ni siquiera un poquito… bueno si quería jugar, jugaremos.

-Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake… - estuve repitiendo su nombre por un rato, y picándolo con el dedo en el pecho - Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake- él y su mamacita, seguía sin querer moverse. _"Plan B"_ me dije y comencé hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, no pudo aguantarse la risa y comenzó a retorcerse.

-Piedad…. Basta Bella… Ya para… Por favor…- decía en cada intento de agarrar aire.

-¿Te vas a parar ya?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Eres un demonio… quién lo diría con esa cara…- dijo entre carcajadas, alborotándome el cabello.

-Bueno payaso, vamos a buscar a los chicos, que tengo hambre- y para constatar mis palabras, mi estomaguito rugió.

-Vamos- dijo agarrándome o mejor dicho arrastrándome a la salida.

Nos dirigimos a las cabañas, hablando de la actividad de la tarde que habíamos cuadrado para iniciar su estancia en el rancho, no era la cosa más difícil del mundo; solo era para que se fueran familiarizando ya que mañana comenzaba lo bueno; no sabía exactamente qué pero algo me decía que se me iba a ocurrir algo bueno _cuando digo bueno, me refiero a malvado_ sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

-Hay Bells, ¿que estas tramando?- dijo con un profundo suspiro, ya que sabía que lo que estuviera tramando lo involucraría a él inevitablemente.

-¿Yo?... nada- dije sonriendo inocentemente, él solo sacudió su cabeza negando en respuesta. Llegamos a las cabañas y todo se encontraba sumamente tranquilo, no se escuchaba nada. Me entro la curiosidad de saber que estaban haciendo que me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta de los chicos haciéndole una seña a Jake de que se mantuviera en silencio. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, comencé a pegar mi oreja a la puerta inclinándome lentamente, no había terminado de acercar mi oreja a esta, cuando se abrió de repente; haciendo que me enderezara como si de un resorte se tratara. Cuando me fije de quien había abierto la puerta, me encontré con un sorprendido y confundido Edward.

No sé cómo había pasado, pero la perfección de este ser había pasado desapercibida cuando lo vi por primera vez. Era perfecto y con letras mayúsculas. Poseía unos ojos color esmeralda impresionantes, que eran enmarcadas por unas perfectas cejas, gruesas, pobladas, delineadas… simplemente prefectas; una nariz recta y perfilada y… una boca, ¡dios que boca! esos rosados labios y gruesos, que te llamaban para que los besaras… y el cuerpo se veía tonificado y musculoso, no inflado y grueso con su amigo o Jake, si no musculoso definido y perfecto; tendré que averiguar cómo se ve sin ropa y pronto… _"Por dios, Bella… contrólate"; _pero es que no me podía controlar; era hermoso, tan hermoso que haría que el mismísimo Adonis sintiera envidia… ¿Cómo era posible que no lo notara? _"yo te diré como" _dijo mi vocecilla interna _"estabas demasiado pendiente de la arpía de Lauren, para notar a alguien más"_.

Estaba cada vez mas perdida en mis reflexiones, que no me había dado cuenta que no había hablado o hecho algo desde que la puerta se había abierto, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Edward, ya que se le comenzó a formar una hermosa sonrisa ladina y levanto una de sus cejas.

-Hola- no sé como hice para que saliera fluida la palabra, ya que mi cerebro le estaba costando coordinar y se quería ir de vacaciones.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ehmm…- uy ya comencé a balbucear- ¿Están listos?, el almuerzo ya está preparado- puede decir con el poco hilo de pensamientos que me quedaba.

-Claro… chicos, Bella ya vino a buscarnos- y con eso los seis salieron de la cabaña.

-Voy a llamar a las chica- camine hacia la puerta y toque suavemente con mis nudillos. Lástima que abrió con la que menos quería hablar en estos momentos.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto con aires de superioridad, esta me la cobraría.

-El almuerzo está listo, así que salgan- esta niña sacaba lo peor de mi. Cuando salieron las chicas, las tres arrogantes parecían que iban a ir un desfile, poleras extremadamente ajustadas y escotadas, vaqueros que si les soy sincera no se coma habían entrado por los ajustados que les quedaban y el colmo… tacones; me parecía que a Lauren le había gustado mucho el piso y lo quería repetir y bueno las clones… _"¿será que lo quieren probar?"_ Me pregunte a mí misma. Las otras dos chicas si me captaron lo que quería decir, llevaban vaqueros que se les ajustaban al cuerpo pero no parecían que les fuera a cortar la circulación, unas poleras sencillas y cómodas pero sin perder el estilo y unas zapatillas; _"ellas si van a resistir lo que se les avecina"_, pensé con malicia.

-Bueno síganme, comeremos en la parte de afuera- dije comenzando a caminar, para cuando llegamos Sue estaba terminando de colocar la mesa, todo se veía riquísimo. Sue al ver que nos acercábamos nos sonrió amigablemente –Chicos, ella es Sue Clearwater, es la ama de llaves de la casa y una excelente cocinera- termine de presentarla con una sonrisa, ella era como una segunda madre para todos nosotros. Siempre nos mimaba con dulces, y escondiendo nuestras travesuras para que no nos regañaran, realmente la quería mucho.

-Mucho gusto- respondió dándoles una sonrisa un ligero asentimiento.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla- dijeron la mayoría de los chicos _ya sabrán quienes no contestaron ¿verdad?_

-El almuerzo está servido, así que siéntense y disfruten… Buen provecho- y sin más, se retiró a la cocina.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a servirnos, casi no hablamos ya que al parecer los chicos estaban muertos del hambre, porque apenas se sentaron y se sirvieron comenzaron a comer sin ni siquiera respirar. Las chicas comían tranquilamente aunque se veían con hambre, no eran tan voraces como los chicos y para mi enorme sorpresa las mimadas estaban comiendo a gusto sin remilgar sobre la comida, pensé que no les iba a gustar; bueno en algo me equivoque. Los chicos… bueno los chicos eran otra cosa, comían como si un hubiera un mañana, es decir, ¡que tanta comida les podría entrar! Y sobre todo al grandote, comía y comía, como si en vez de estomago tuviera un hoyo negro; tendría que decirle a Sue que preparara mas comida para la próxima, porque si Emmet seguía a este paso la comida se iba a acabar y el todavía no estaría satisfecho.

Terminamos de comer y cuando eso paso todos y absolutamente todos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción, cosa que dé me dio risa ya que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y como lo había predicho la comida se acabo, pero gracias a dios todos estaban satisfechos. Sue retiro los platos y nos pregunto si deseábamos postre, a lo que todos contestamos un "¡SI!" Muy enérgico. Nos trajo a cada uno una porcion de su mouse de parchita, estaba delicioso esponjoso, cremoso y dulce, todos le dijeron gracias y que la comida estaba deliciosa, igual el postre. Sue agradeció y se marchó.

Comenzamos a hablar, pregunte cosas para conocerlos mejor, me entere de lo que hacían o les gustaba hacer. Me entere de que asombrosamente Rosalie era una experta en lo que arreglar y modificar coches, Alice era fanática de la moda y aunque no lo dijo me dio a entender que también era compulsiva por las compras, Eric, Tyler y Mike pertenecían al equipo de básquet en el instituto, Emmet al equipo de lucha y que ahora solo estudiaba publicidad, Jasper era músico y tocaba la guitarra y estudiaba psicología y Edward acababa de salir del instituto y tocaba piano_ y según todos y que lo hacía de maravilla_ así seguimos la conversación hasta que Emmet pidió su tercera ración de postre.

-Emmet tu si comes…- dije con verdadero asombro, todos comenzaron a reír por mi indiscreción y Emmet solamente sonrió infantilmente y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Querida, como crees que me mantengo así…- dijo flexionando sus brazos para mostrar sus bíceps, asiendo su punto más notable, los demás comenzaron a reírse más atronadoramente posible, a lo que tuve que reírme también; este chico era muy divertido. Para cuando terminamos de comer ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y ya era hora de nuestra primera actividad

-Chicos levántense que tenemos nuestra primera actividad- al decir esto sus caras decayeron un poco, cosa que no debían ya que no era tan difícil. Comenzamos a caminar hasta uno de los corrales en donde se encontraban los trece caballos que había mandado a buscar. Dos de ellos, era Collin y Lobo, mi yegua y el caballo de Jake.

- Los que vamos hacer es asignarles sus caballos y luego daremos un pequeño paseo hasta el lago- ahí sus caras se animaron -Por favor siéntense o espérenme en los barrotes, mientras Jake y yo entramos y los comenzamos a llamar- dije tranquilamente, dirigiéndome a los caballos; los revise viendo que estuvieran los que yo quería, cuando los verifique me dirigí con una yegua sumamente mansa y tranquila de color caramelo claro y de crin blanca.

-Rosalie, ven- de dije la catira con un movimiento de la mano para que se acercara; me miro con cara de susto pero se acerco titubeante- Bueno, ella es Coral y es la que tu montaras- seguía sin quitar la cara de miedo- tranquila Rosalie es muy tranquila y no te pasara nada- le dije en un susurro y sonriéndole para que tuviera confianza, en respuesta me articulo un "Gracias".

Agarre a la siguiente también era una yegua blanca con motas grises, también muy mansa- Alice- ella si se acerco bailando emocionada- ella es Dawn- me dio las gracias con su voz cantarina.

A las tres arpías les di a Scooby, Snopi y Patán, tres corceles jóvenes de color café tostado y crin negra, juguetones, tranquilos pero que les gustaban tirar a sus jinetes al suelo.

A los tres moscorrofios* les di a tres hermanos color café tostado y con una mancha blanca en sus cabezas, eran Marte, Júpiter y Venus _ eran dos machos y una hembra_ a ellos no les iba a pasar nada, siempre y cuando no les pegar, ya que si lo hacían se molestaban y comenzaba a tratar de tumbarte.

A Emmet le di a Blues, un caballo marrón negruzco y grande. Al parecer se agradaron de inmediato ya que se dejó acariciar inmediatamente.

A Jasper le toco Jazz que era de color marrón claro como castaño, los amigos se comenzaron a reír ya que al parecer ellos le decían así de cariño y decían que no sabían diferenciar si hablaban del caballo o de su amigo.

-Por último, pero no al final Edward, el es Soul- mostrándole un caballo negro azabache, cuando lo fue a tomar rozo ligeramente mi mano, mandando sensaciones extrañas por todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias, es hermoso- me susurro, mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad acobardanté.

-Bueno chicos comiencen a montarse en sus respectivos caballos para iniciar el paseo- todos hicieron lo que les pedí y se montaron, solo que a las sifrinas las tuvieron que ayudar ya que ni sus ropas ni sus zapatos las ayudaban en su cometido- Jake irá mostrando el camino y yo ire atrás para vigilar que no les pase nada- anuncie dándole la señal a Jake para que comenzara.

-Bueno chicos, por aquí…- anuncio Jake y comenzamos a cabalgar. En menos de quince minutos llegamos al lago, era hermoso y mas por que llegamos justamente cuando comenzaba a bajar el sol, dándole un tono al lugar sumamente mágico- Chicos desmonten que tenemos un rato para disfrutar un poco del atardecer- todos los hicieron así- Amarren sus caballos a las estacas que están por haya- termino de decir Jake señalando hacia donde se encontraban.

Todos estaban contemplando el lago, Jake se alejo un rato ya que los chillidos y quejidos de Lauren lo tenían totalmente aturdido, me reía internamente al ver su cara, yo en cambio me senté a la orilla del lago disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol, me encontraba en mi burbuja que no me di cuenta de que Alice y Rosalie se habían sentado a cada lado mío.

-Hola- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicas- conteste regalándoles una sonrisa.

-Gracias- me dijo Rosalie, me dejo confundida ya que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Por la yegua que me distes, realmente estaba asustada…nunca había montado en mi vida-me aclaro Rosalie ligeramente avergonzada.

-No hay de que Rosalie, me lo supuse desde un principio… por eso les di a ti y a Alice, las más mansas que poseíamos-

-Gracias nuevamente… pero por favor dime Rose-

-Está bien Rose-

-¡Que bien!... ¡somos amigas!-exclamo Alice emocionada y saltando para darnos un abrazo a ambas, el cual hizo que nos cayéramos de espaldas. Comenzamos a reír, ante lo impulsiva que era Alice.

-Chicas, Jacob nos dice que es hora de volver- nos interrumpió Jasper.

-Gracias… es verdad ya es tarde, tenemos que volver- dije parándome y limpiándome los restos de paja en mi ropa- Chicas andando- se pararon y nos encaminamos hacia los caballos, nos reunimos con el grupo para las instrucciones de regreso.

-Como ya está oscureciendo tendremos que apresurar el paso, no se separen y tampoco se retrasen; de todas maneras Bella estará en la retaguardia para cuidarlos- termino sonriéndome -Buenos todos a montar- comenzamos a montarnos pero igual que en la tarde las arpías no se pudieron montar, después de un esfuerzo Jessica y Victoria se lograron montar, solo faltaba Lauren que en un intento paso directo por encima del caballo y cayendo al otro lado, produciendo las carcajadas de todos, pero no solo fue la caída lo que nos causo gracia, si no que para colmo aterrizo en un lodazal, ensuciándose toda la ropa y la cara. Cuando ya las histéricas carcajadas se calmaron Jake se desmonto y ayudo a una irritable y sucia Lauren a montarse para emprender el camino de regreso.

Comenzamos el camino de regreso, se nos había hecho demasiado tarde y ya estaba oscuro, no tanto para que no se pudiera ver, pero si para dificultar un poco la visión. Decidimos cerrar un poco más el grupo para prevenir _uno nunca sabia_ cuando me acerque más al grupo Alice y Rose me flanquearon y nos pusimos a hablar.

-¿Bella que haremos mañana?- pregunto Alice realmente intrigada.

-Bueno, todavía no se bien… pero serán cosas típicas del rancho; no muy difíciles para empezar- respondí no muy segura, ya que no había planeados las actividades de mañana.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Jasper.

-Dime-

-¿Te podrimos pedir algo?- y los cinco me miraron intensamente, iba a contestar cuando Jake me llamo.

-¡Bella! ¿Paso algo?- grito a lo lejos, ya que cuando nos habíamos puesto a hablar, detuvimos la marcha.

-Nada, continua tu … nosotros ahora seguimos- no parecía convencido ya que no se había movido para continuar –Tranquilo, continua- lo pensó un par de segundos más y comenzó a cabalgar con el resto de los muchachos- Bueno ahora sí, ¿que me decían?-

-Que si nos podrías hacer un favor- repitió Edward… no les quería negar nada; pero no me iba a comprometer en algo que no pudiera cumplir.

-¿Qué sería?-conteste alzando una de mis perfectas cejas.

-Bueno…- Jasper tomo aire- te queríamos pedir… que si era posible… si pudieras… si quisieras…-

-Dime de una buena vez que es- lo corte al ver que no llegaba al punto…la paciencia no era una de mis cualidades. Todos se veían pero ninguno parecía querer hablar.

-La cuestión es… que no queremos pasar todo el verano trabajando y castigados y queríamos saber si tu nos podrías ayudar en divertirnos un poco ó hacer cosas divertidas…- dijo Edward hablando algo rápido, si no hubiera prestado atención, me hubiera perdido partes de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo… veré que puedo hacer ¿les parece?-

-Excelente. Gracias Bella por lo que puedas hacer por nosotros- dijo Alice entusiasmada, trato de abrazarme pero casi se cae del caballo; que si no hubiera sido por Jasper estaría probando el piso. Pero algo raro sucedió al momento que la sujetó, podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad ó debió ser la oscuridad, no lo sé _no me hagan caso_.

-Chicos hay que andar, ya es muy tarde- anuncie y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia los establos para que los acomodaran. Llegamos y Seth estaba arreglando a Lobo, les dejamos los nuestros y comenzó a prepararlos para la noche. Me despedí de los chicos con un "adiós" y un movimiento de mano; y de las chicas con un abrazo. Camine a mi casa y cuando mi papá me llamo desde el salón.

-Bella, puedes venir un momento- llegue al salón y me encontré que no solo estaba mi padre, si no también mi madre, Billy y Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mientras saludaba a mi madre y me sentaba al lado de ella.

-Bella… tenemos que anunciarte que tenemos que partir mañana mismo por lo de la competencia Harlow- anuncio mi padre, _"y eso que tiene que ver conmigo" _pensé.

-Lo que sucede es que…-continuo al ver mi cara de confusión- nos vamos tu madre, Harry, Billy y yo; y lamentablemente te tendrás que quedar sola con los muchachos todo el verano, ya que el viaje nos tomara los dos meses- término de decir viéndome a los ojos. Ahora sí que me embrome,_ "quede castigada sin haber hecho nada"._

- Y… ¿Jake también se va?- pregunte con cierto nerviosismo.

-No, el se queda contigo para ayudarte- bueno por lo menos no me quedaba sola. Los demás se despidieron ya que mañana partirían temprano y me quede a solas con mi papá. Me dispuse a retirarme a mi cuarto cuando me detuvo nuevamente.

-Bella otra cosa- me voltee para darle la cara- yo se que esos chicos están castigados, pero te doy permiso de que se diviertan, hagan actividades que no tengan que ver con trabajo; pero eso si encárgate de que aprendan algo aunque sea, tampoco quiero quedar mal con sus padres, ¿me harías ese favor?- claro que se lo haría, ya que implicaba que yo también poseía libertad.

-Claro papá, no hay problema- después de eso me dio un beso en la coronilla y me abrazo.

-Buenas noches Bella-

-Buenas noches papá- comencé a subir las escaleras, llegue a mi habitación, cambie mis ropas y me deje caer en la cama ya que me encontraba molida y eso que no habíamos hecho casi nada hoy… _"me espera un duro verano" _ pensé amargamente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Saludos y besos para todas Ro**


	5. Bella vs Lauren

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 5**

**Bella vs Lauren**

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté por el incesante y molesto sonido del despertador… y _"Maldita sea"_ tendré que comprar uno nuevo, ya que perdió la guerra contra la pared. Me levante malhumorada ya que dormir realmente mal, estaba muy cansada y además como que no me moví en toda la noche ya que me sentía entumida; _"Necesito un buen baño con urgencia" _ pensé mientras estiraba mis músculos engarrotados… diablos… se me había olvidado, me tengo que bañar con ellos. No sé qué hacer necesito una ducha de agua caliente, y esas precisamente era de agua helada, titirite de tan solo pensarlo.

-Piensa Bella, piensa- decía mientras me masajeaba las sienes. Casi me caigo de la cama por el susto, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se azoto contra la pared, haciendo un ruido espantoso. Cuando me recupere del susto y enfoque mi vista, vi a Jake parado en el umbral de la puerta, a medio vestir y con una mirada con la cual me quería asesinar.

-¿Cómo diablos piensas sacarme de esta?- dijo adentrándose al cuarto y montándose en la cama, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y la cama, cuando estuvo completamente encima mío estando en "cuatro patas" volvió a hablar- Dime Bella, ¿cómo?-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¡De la ducha Bella, de la ducha!- dijo exasperado.

-En eso estaba pensando justamente cuando decidiste pegarme un susto…- le reproche el azotón de la puerta- Además ¡Quítate de encima mío!- le grite. Se bajó de mí y se acostó a mi lado con las manos detrás de su cabeza y yo apoye mi cabeza en tu torso. Nos quedamos callados pensando en que hacer, estuvimos así unos diez minutos hasta que al fin se me prendió en bombillo.

-Ya sé que vamos hacer Jake- dijo incorporándome y sentándome en la cama.

-¿Qué será?- dijo en la misma posición y arqueando una ceja.

-Uy… no seas así, ya sé que me quieres matar. Además ya me disculpe- aunque creo que nunca lo dije, esperaba que no se diera cuenta. Pero para mala suerte si lo hizo.

-No lo hiciste, solo me hiciste la cara de cachorro… pero entonces cuál es tu idea- me apremio a continuar, bueno por lo menos no estaba molesto.

-Nos bañamos en la casa- me iba a interrumpir, pero le lancé una mirada que inmediatamente se calló -Después nos colocamos unos trajes de baño, yo strapless y tu bóxer para que pareciera que estuviéramos desnudos y solo pasamos por debajo del agua ¿me entiendes?- espere su respuesta, estuvo meditándolo un instante.

-Bueno, no es mala idea… ehmm, lo haremos así- dijo más tranquilo.

-Gracias Jake…- dije saltando y cayéndole encima. Soltamos unas risas ante mi ímpetu y torpeza -Bueno ve a bañarte- le dije señalando la puerta

-Ya voy _mamá-_se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto.

-No te mojes la cabeza- si teníamos que hacer esto, lo haríamos bien.

-Okey, nos vemos ahora- grito supongo yo desde las escaleras.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el cuarto de baño. Me cepille los dientes, lave mi cara, desenredé mi cabello enmarañado amarrándolo en un hongo alto cuando estuvo completamente liso. Abrí en chorro de agua caliente y esperando a que calentara termine de hacer el resto de mis necesidades. Me metí en la ducha cuando el agua estuvo a una temperatura deliciosa, deje que el agua se llevara mis músculos tensos y adoloridos; cuando termine me envolví en una toalla y salí al closet, tenía que buscar ropa fácil de quitar y además buscar mi traje de baño strapless que debería estar por algún lado.

Estuve enterrada en el closet supongo yo que por unos cinco minutos buscando mis cosas, cuando un golpeteo de nudillos dieron contra mi puerta –¿QUIEN?- grite desde el interior del closet.

-Jake-

-Todavía no estoy lista dame cinco- volví a gritar mientras me colocaba el traje de baño que se estaba escondiendo de mí en el closet. Nota mental _"Arreglar mi closet". _Me coloque unos shorts de jean y un sweater, agarre dos toallas limpias y un auto parlante para el resto de mi plan me monte las toallas al hombro; baje para buscar a Jake, que obviamente lo encontré en la cocina, este chico parecía barril sin fondo.

-Deja de tragar Jake y muévete…-dije dándole un lepe* cuando pase por detrás de él- Buenos Días Sue- la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi niña… Mi niña el desayuno está casi listo, así que despierta al resto y les sirvo en el jardín- salimos por la puerta de atrás para llegar más rápido a las cabañas. Jake me miraba raro, entre preocupado y confuso; mientras caminamos le explique para que eran las cosas, con lo de las toallas arrugo un poco la nariz pero accedió, pero… con lo del auto parlante dijo que no iba a participar. No importaba esta parte era más que todo entretención para mi… le dije que no había problema.

Llegamos y comencé mi primer plan "Despertar a las Arpías". El plan era un poco fuerte y no quise que Alice y Rose sufrieran por él, así que silenciosamente entre a la cabaña de las chicas y moví suavemente a Alice y le dije que no hiciera ruido, me hizo caso mirándome un poco confusa pero divertida, hicimos lo mismo con Rose que también sin rechistar se levantó en silencio. Las coloque atrás de mí para que el sonido no las atormentara, puse a todo volumen el auto parlante, tome aire para gritar.

-K I K I R I Q U I- grite a todo lo que mis pulmones permitieron. _Mi recompensa_ el grito de las tres y la caída de Lauren de la cama. Me estaba destornillando de la risa, pero claro no era la única; Alice y Rose se agarraban para no caer. Entre las blasfemias que emitían Lauren, Jessica y Victoria; salí de la cabaña seguida por mis dos nuevas amigas, Jake me miraba con reproche pero a la vez trataba de ocultar una sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

-Voy a despertar a los chicos- dije caminando a su cabaña.

-¿Les vas a hacer lo mismo?- Pregunto Alice alarmada o por lo menos eso fue lo que me pareció.

-No para nada, solo los voy a llamar- en cuanto dije eso las dos sonrieron con malicia.

-Por favor Bella hazle lo mismo- dijo Alice dando salticos de emoción, parecía una niña de cinco años haciendo eso.

-Pero… ¿por qué?, ellos no han hecho nada- _excepto los tres frescos_ complete para mí.

-Porque Bella, primero es muy divertido y segundo es una forma de venganza a todas las que nos han hecho ellos en nuestra vida…- dijo Rose enumerando con los dedos.

-Está bien chicas vamos- les conteste con una sonrisa maligna, no estaba en los planes; pero era divertido. Sin más nos encaminamos a la cabaña de los chicos pero cuando coloque mi mano en el pomo de la puerta Alice volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto Bella…-dijo mirando a Rose, la cual asintió- comienza a correr en cuanto nosotras lo hagamos, ¿ok?- fruncí el ceño ante el pedido extraño pero asentí en respuesta. Terminamos de entrar pero las chicas dejaron la puerta abierta _"ellas saben algo que tu no"_ me advirtió mi conciencia; comencé a repetir el proceso, las chicas se colocaron detrás de mí, subí el máximo del volumen y tome aire para gritar

-K I K I R I Q U I- grite a todo pulmón, comenzamos a reír histéricamente ya que fue mucho más gracioso ya que Mike, Tyler y Eric gritaron como niñas, en cambio Edward, Emmet y Jasper rodaron en sus camas cayendo de ellas en una sincronía casi perfecta, además del tremendo porrazo que se dieron al caer comenzaron a maldecir y a preguntar qué pasaba, sus miradas se posaron en nosotras que seguíamos jadeando por aire y continuando con las risas

-¡CORRE BELLA!- grito Alice en pánico saliendo las dos por la puerta, voltee a verlas mientras salían cuando volví a ver a los chicos entendí el por qué me habían advertido_ tenían miradas asesinas_ tardé en reaccionar pero aun así logre salir de la cabaña antes de que me atraparan.

-¡REGRESEN AQUÍ!- grito Emmet corriendo atrás de nosotras, y más atrás de él venían Jasper y Edward. Alice y Rose estaban delante de mí, cuando pase por donde estaba Jake le grite "ayuda" y el solamente dijo no con la cabeza y en respuesta le grite "MALDITO" y seguí corriendo. Logre alcanzar a las chicas que decidieron separarse _ pero es que estas mujeres eran brutas, ¿no se daban cuenta de que éramos tres y tres?_ bueno, nos separamos y como predije ellos también se separaron Jasper siguió a Alice, Emmet a Rose y Edward a mí. Este último era muy rápido ya que en un, dos por tres me alcanzo o mejor dicho me tacleo, ya apenas me agarro por la cintura tropezamos y caímos al suelo, en un movimiento sumamente rápido me atrajo hacia él, aferrándome por la cintura y haciéndonos girar para que fuera él que diera contra el suelo, quedando yo encima de él.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con su cara muy cerca de la mía, su aliento impacto contra mi cara logrando aturdirme y mandando sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo que nunca había sentido.

-Si- dije parpadeando para quitarme el aturdimiento -Y ¿tu?-

-Muy bien…- respondió mostrándome una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento. No sé qué fue lo que me impulso a estirar mi mano y quitarle el resto de paja que tenía en su cabello. Cuando pose mi mano quitándole los restos me sentí tan bien, su cabello era tan suave que me perdí en él y comencé a enterrar mis dedos y a darle pequeños cariños, pero mi burbuja se vio explotada cuando Emmet grito.

-¿LA ATRAPASTES?- traía a Rose montada en el hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, mientras esta le gritaba que la bajara

-SIIIIII- grito en respuesta mostrando su sonrisa torcida, que desde ahora sería mi favorita. Me soltó y extrañe sus brazos, me hizo sentir vacía… _"por dios Bella. ¿Qué te sucede?" _me reprendí a mí misma. Él con un movimiento elegante se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudarme, fue en ese momento que me percaté… él está solo en BOXER… y por dios casi me desmallo; era absolutamente hermoso, unas piernas tan definidas y marcadas que cualquier ciclista le tendría envidia, su pecho… Oh. Por. Dios… su pecho, haría babear a cualquier mujer; completamente marcado con unos abdominales de infarto y sus pectorales no se quedaban atrás, sus brazos marcados y fuertes, con razón me había sentido tan bien entre ellos. Y yo que creía que me las tendría que ingeniar para ver a este adonis sin camisa…

Me levante cuando lo termine de inspeccionar, comenzamos a caminar hacia los demás que se encontraban con Jacob, esperándonos para la información de hoy. Se me salió la sandalita cuando caminaba que me tuve que regresar para buscarla, cuando me dirigí de nuevo hacia los chicos mi vista se clavó y no se imaginan donde… EN SU TRASERO… y dios que trasero, nunca me habían gobernado las hormonas; pero este chico de verdad que las activaba. Mis pensamientos eran demasiado lascivos, que no estaba pendiente de lo que decía Jake hasta que la tormentosa voz de Lauren me saco de ellos.

-Y ¿cómo vamos a saber?-reto Lauren a Jake. Pero de qué diablos estaban hablando.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Ahhh?, ¿de qué hablan?- me encontraba realmente confundida.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber que si se están bañando en esas cosas y no en sus casas?- dijo chillando Lauren. Ahh… ya entendía.

-Porque nos vamos a bañar al frente de ustedes, eso es suficiente para ti ¿no?- dije colocando una sonrisita retadora.

-Si… los vemos-

Nos dirigimos a las duchas uno al lado del otro, nos dimos una miradita antes de comenzar el show. Comenzamos por las poleras, luego los pantalones; las miradas de todos era absolutamente de incredulidad, las arpías no creían que lo estábamos haciendo, los frescos me dio la impresión que sus pijamas se hicieron pequeñas, Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jasper se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas y Edward se quedó viéndonos pero no parecía muy feliz por lo que decidió entrar a la cabaña. Suspire agarrando valor y abrí la regadera salió el agua a punto de congelación, hice acopio de todo mi control para no comenzar a titiritar. Observe a las zorras con una sonrisa de suficiencia ya que notaron que comenzaba a temblar del frio; _"Malditas"_ las maldije internamente ya que esto no había salido como lo había planeado.

Mire a Jake para darle a entender que el plan de las toallas quedaba cancelado, ya que no iba a caminar en toalla hasta la casa con este frio __Ni loca_ _ él entendió el mensaje y luego de unos interminables cinco minutos cerramos las duchas y comenzamos a secarnos rápidamente y colocarnos nuestras ropas de nuevo. Me sentí mejor cuando me enfunde en mi sweater de lana, ya que este me brindaba el calor que tanto necesitaba. Cuando salimos de los cubículos de ducha nos paramos frente a los seis que quedaban.

-Tienen quince minutos para estar listos, el desayuno se sirve en el mismo lugar que almorzamos ayer; el que no llegue se queda sin desayunar, ¿entendido?- dije con autoridad.

-Claro- contesto Lauren con una sonrisa socarrona. Esta junto con sus amiguitas se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su cabaña.

_Bella 1- Lauren 1_

-Vamos… necesito una ducha caliente de nuevo- le dije a Jake comenzado a la casa.

-Yo también, nos vemos ahora- contesto dirigiéndose a la suya.

Comencé la marcha muy malhumorada, tenía que pensar en algo para cobrarme esta no puede ser que ella empatara el juego sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Llegue a la casa y subí presurosa a mi habitación; me metí corriendo a la ducha, porque de verdad estaba completamente congelada. Después de cinco minutos debajo del chorro de la ducha se me ocurrió una idea pero necesitaba de Leah para esto. Salí presurosa de baño me vestí con unos vaqueros y una polera sencilla de color verde olivo ya que las actividades de hoy eran del tipo granjera.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, pasando de voladas por la cocina en donde Sue me grito que ya iba a servir, no le hice mucho caso. llegue a la casa Clearwater esperando encontrar a Leah y gracias a dios se encontraba. Le explique todo en lo que consistía mi plan, accedió gustosa en ayudarme; ya que éramos como hermanas no las pasábamos haciendo le maldades a Jake y Sam cuando éramos niños. Cuando salía le pedí que por favor nos esperara en cuarenta minutos cerca de los establos y que también le dijera a Seth que fuera.

Llegue a la mesa del jardín donde ya habían comenzado a comer, no me importo ya que no soy muy protocolar. Desayunamos amenamente; bueno si quitas las impertinencias de Lauren, las miradas lujuriosas de los idiotas. Treinta y cinco minutos después terminamos de desayunar y les pedí que me siguieran hasta los establos; yo era la encargada de las tareas así que Jake no tenía idea de que íbamos hacer hoy. Cuando llegamos vi a los hermanos Clearwater esperándonos, les dije que esperaran aquí y me dirigí hacia los hermanos.

-Buenos días Seth-

-Buenos días Bella- me saludo el pequeño, aunque de pequeño no tenía nada; era más alto que nosotras y casi alcanzaba a Jake. Les explique de qué consistía el trabajo de hoy y como no los repartiríamos…

-Chicos… les presento a Seth y Leah Clearwater…- ambos asintieron a forma de saludo.

-Buenos Días- contestaron al unisonó.

-Lo que haremos hoy será, ensillar a los caballos, aprender a ordeñar y la más fácil recolectar huevos. Como son demasiados los dividiremos en grupos y luego otro día rotaremos las tareas, ¿entendieron?- todos asintieron.

-Bueno así lo haremos Mike, Eric y Tyler irán con Seth y aprenderán a ensillar los caballos; Lauren, Jessica y Victoria irán con Leah y recogerán los huevos en el gallinero; y el resto irá conmigo y ordeñaran a las vacas. En movimiento…- ordene.

Seth y Leah se llevaron a los chicos que les correspondían. Yo me quede con los míos diciéndoles que me siguieran hacia el establo, después de hacerme despedido de Jake que tenía que hacer unos encargos para el rancho. Acomodamos a las cinco vacas que teníamos en fila para colocar a sus lados los bancos y las cubetas debajo de las ubres.

-Bueno ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- pregunte a los cinco chicos que me veían con cara de pánico -Oh vamos, no muerden-

-Seré yo- dijo Alice sentándose en la banqueta, tomo un respiro y continuo- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Bueno…- comencé a decir mientras me agachaba y me colocaba a un lado de ella para explicarle como tenía que hacerlo, cuando se escucharon unos gritos y chillidos que asustaron a todos; pero yo ya sabía de dónde venían y lo que significaban, sonreí malignamente al hacerme una imagen mental de cómo habían quedado.

_Bella 2- Lauren 1_

_

* * *

_

**Lepe*: es el golpe se una persona le da a otra en la nuca**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a **Cullen-21-gladys **por su ayuda y su idea del "Ataque Asesino de las gallinas"**

**Las quiere Ro**


	6. Mal Presentimiento

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

Contiene imagenes en mi perfil

* * *

**Cap 6**

**Mal Presentimiento**

_-Seré yo- dijo Alice sentándose en la banqueta, tomo un respiro y continuo- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-_

_-Bueno…- comencé a decir mientras me agachaba y me colocaba a un lado de ella para explicarle como tenía que hacerlo, cuando se escucharon unos gritos y chillidos que asustaron a todos; pero yo ya sabía de dónde venían y lo que significaban, sonreí malignamente al hacerme una imagen mental de cómo habían quedado._

_Bella 2- Lauren 1_

**BELLA POV**

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rose alarmada.

-No se, vamos a ver- dije parándome derecha y comenzando la marcha hacia hacia donde se había escuchado el grito. Llegamos al gallinero, donde se encontraban Lauren, Jessica y Victoria pegando gritos, mientras Leah les decía que no dejaran escapar a las gallinas.

No pudimos aguantarnos la risa, ya que la situación y la imagen realmente era graciosa, ya que las tres se encontraban corriendo de aquí para haya, tratando de agarrarlas pero lo que lograban eran golpearse entre ellas y caer al suelo. Sus cabellos se encontraban todos alborotados y enmarañados, con plumas, paja y otras cosas que no quisiera averiguar; y sus ropas no se encontraban en mejor situación que digamos.

Después que dejamos de reír, les dije a los muchachos que ayudaran _tampoco quería que mi rancho sufriera_ así que entre nosotros diez nos abocamos en atrapar a las gallinas. Cuando al fin estaban todas metidas en su corral, les dije a todos que tenían el resto de la mañana libre para que fueran a asearse y que nos veríamos a la hora del almuerzo.

Las zorras se fueron lloriqueando por sus fachas, en cambio los otros iban caminando muertos de la risa y hablando de lo que se habían divertido corriendo detrás de los animales. Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos me gire hacia Leah para preguntarle que le había hecho a las pobres gallinas para que se pusieran de ese modo.

-Leah…- pero me vi interrumpida por la llegada de los tres chiflados con Seth

-Bella, los caballos ya están listos- comento Seth apenas nos dio alcance

-Ok. Buenos chicos vayan a asearse y nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, ¿entendido?- dije, ellos solo asintieron y se fueron hacia sus cabañas.

-Nos vemos después- dijo Seth despidiéndose de nostras con un gesto de mano. Cuando nos quedamos al fin solas pude retomar mi pregunta hacia Leah.

-Leah, ¿que les hiciste a las pobres gallinas para que se pusieran así?- le pregunte, mirándola de forma expectante.

-Nada, solo metí al gallo antes que ellas y luego por detrás comencé a sacudir las paredes del gallinero; y entre gritos y mas gritos las gallinitas se volvieron locas solitas- me comento encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¡Eres mala!- dije tratando de ser seria, pero una sonrisita trataba de abrirse paso por mi rostro. Cuando Leah me miro elevando una ceja no pude aguantar mas mi risa y salte abrazándola.

-Eres la mejor-

-Lo se, lo se…- dijo claramente divertida y devolviéndome el abrazo –Bueno por el momento te dejo por que me quiero ir a bañar- dijo mientras trataba de alisarse un poco su melena oscura y encaminadose hacia su casa. Yo por mi parte me dirigí hacia la mía para asearme ya que me caí varias veces, haciendo gala de mi torpeza que hace su aparición de vez en cuando.

-Bella, te llama Angela por teléfono- me comunico Sue apenas puse un pie dentro de la casa. Angela era mi amiga desde que éramos pequeña, es una chica agradable, amable y ligeramente tímida. con ella era fácil hablar y contarle cosas que ni siquiera le decía a Jake, tan solo por el hecho de ser un hombre; veía el mundo de una manera objetiva y por eso sus consejos siempre son de mucha ayuda. Y les digo que no saben como adoro a esta chica, ya que es una de los pocos amigos que tengo fuera del rancho, de hecho es mi vecina, pero como se podrán imaginar tener vecinos aquí, implica cabalgar un mínimo de media hora a paso moderado. Así que es preferible hablar por teléfono.

-Ya atiendo en la sala- grite en respuesta. Me dirigí hacia esta y me deje caer en el sillón que esta al lado del teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-

-_Bella, que bueno que te consigo- _dijo mi amiga desde el otro lado del telefono, aunque hay algo en su voz que no me inspira algo bueno.

-Bueno aquí estoy, ¿dime para que soy buena?-

-_Esto… mmm… es que tengo una exposición para venta de los caballos esta tarde y quería ver si podrías venir ya que no quiero estar sola- _¿Por qué estará tartamudeando tanto?.

-¿Y que paso con Ben?- Ben es el novio de Ang, también es muy buena persona; pero es totalmente diferente a ella, es ligeramente alocado y chistoso. A mi parecer hacen la pareja perfecta.

-_No esta, tuvo que ir con su papá a la competencia Harlow… al parecer tienen problemas_-

-Ahhh… bueno algo debe estar pasando por que mis padres también tuvieron que ir, ya que también a ellos se les presento un problema-

-_Si, es raro; ¿pero vas a venir?-_

_-_Esta bien si voy, ¿pero te molesta que vaya con mas gente? Es que tengo campistas en el rancho y obvio no los puedo dejar solos-

-_Si, no hay problema. Entonces te veo a las dos ¿te parece?-_

_-_Ok, a las dos entonces-

-_¿Bella?-_

_-_¿SI?- la incite pero al ver que no me respondió – ¿Que pasa Ang?-

-_No nada, te lo cuento cuando te vea… Adiós- _ y corto la comunicación sin mas. "_algo raro esta pasando" _me dije a mi misma. No le preste atención y me dirigí hacia mi habitación y luego al cuarto de baño, me quite las ropas y me di una ducha rápida ya que tenia que ir avisar que no podían vestirse como si fueran a trabajar con las vacas, Ang me mataría.

No es que fuera un desfile de moda pero es que hay que estar presentables a los posibles compradores, y si es una exposición como tal, es decir, hecho con premeditación, lo que quiere decir que los compradores eran de los mas altos del negocio, "_¿Quiénes_ _serán?_.

Con este pensamiento salí de la ducha y comencé a hurgar en mi closet, conseguí unos vaqueros negro petróleo, a la cadera y ajustados; me coloque una camiseta blanca de algodón y seguí buscando que colocarme, hasta que conseguí una camiseta gris boca ancha con aplicaciones en plateado en los bordes y me coloque unas botas negras sin tacón, me peine dejando mi cabello suelto haciendo ligeros rulos en las puntas, me aplique un poco de maquillaje solo rimel y un brillo rosa pálido en los labios.

Cuando ya estuve lista me dirigí hacia los chicos ya eran las once y media, así que tenia que apresurarme. Llegue a donde los chicos y les avise la actividad de la tarde y que les di un esquema de mas o menos como se tenían que vestir para la exhibición, todos me dijeron que no había problema y sin mas me dirigí de nuevo a la casa para decirle a Sue a donde íbamos en la tarde y a preguntar si Jake ya había llegado.

Al llegar al comedor improvisado, Sue ya se encontraba colocando la mesa y cuando me oyó llegar se dio vuelta y me saludo con una sonrisa. Le dije que íbamos a ir a la casa de los Weber después de almorzar y también le pregunte si sabia algo de Jake, a lo que me respondió que había llamado y que lo mas seguro llegaba al anochecer y que si habían cambios llamaría. Después de eso ya estaba mas tranquila, aunque algo me decía que esta tarde iba a hacer espantosa y sin la presencia de Jake más nerviosa me ponía.

Sue fue a la cocina a buscar los alimentos, me senté en mi lugar a esperar a que llegaran los demás. Las primeras en llegar fueron Alice y Rose, que estaban hermosas pero sencillas; Alice llevaba una franela sin mangas de lino blanca con bordados en azul al frente, con un mini short azul oscuro de jean y unas sandalitas tipo gladiador en ocre, su cabello estaba como siempre, liso y con las puntas en todas direcciones; y Rose no estaba muy diferente, también llevaba unos shorts azul pero claros y una camiseta de alguna tela vaporosa en color crema y también llevaba unas sandalitas gladiador pero en color terracota, pero en cambio ella se amarro su cabello en una coleta alta dejando unos mechones sueltos al descuido. Ambas estaban ligeramente maquilladas y doy gracias a dios por tener buena autoestima, por que sino este par me la hubieran bajado al piso en un momento.

Se sentaron y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, esperando a que llegaran los demás, los chicos se veían bien llevaban vaqueros y unas chemisses, la de Emmet era gris claro haciendo resaltar sus ojos, Jasper una azul claro que hacia que sus ojos resultaran imposiblemente mas azules y Edward llevaba una verde manzana que le daba a su piel un tono increíble y hacia resaltar también sus ojos. Los tres chiflados no están mas chiflados por que creo que no se pueden los tres llevaban camisas negras, ¡a quien en su sano juicio usa negro debajo de este sol! Y bueno las que faltaban las zorras, no voy a perder tiempo en decirles como están vestidas, ósea como se imaginan que están vestidas… siiiii… como _zorras. _Así que me ahorro la explicación y la saliva .

El almuerzo paso sin inconvenientes, estuvimos hablando, riéndonos de las payasadas de Emmet, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos hacia los establos para buscar a nuestros caballos para iniciar el camino hacia la casa de Ang. Los chicos querían correr así que les di permiso de que lo hicieran, pero que no corrieran demasiado ya que podrían tener algún accidente. Obviamente me tuve que quedar atrás ya que mis _queridas_ princesitas _ ¿se noto el sarcasmo?_ no lo quisieron hacer, así que Alli y Rose se quedaron conmigo para hacerme compañía. Después de un rato y ver que el tiempo se me estaba acabando les dije que habría que correr mas rápido.

Después de quejas y berrinches las princesas accedieron a correr, me quede cerca de ellas por cualquier inconveniente que se presentara, les dije a las chicas que se adelantaran que no había problema. Después de diez minutos mas cabalgando llegamos a la casa de los Weber, estaban todos trabajando y colocando las cosas en orden; les explique a los chicos donde dejar los caballos ya que mi rancho tenia un corral especial para nuestros caballos, igual que ellos tenían uno en el nuestro.

Después de desmontar, les dije a los chicos que buscaran que ver mientras yo buscaba a Ang y luego los buscaba a ellos, así que les dije que no se fueran muy lejos. Comencé a buscar a Angela entre la multitud y la conseguí cerca del corral en donde iba hacer la exhibición .

-¡Hola Ang!- la salude en cuanto llegue hasta ella.

-¡Hola, Bells! Que bien que viniste, te…- se vio interrumpida por algo que vio a mis espalda que la dejo pasmada.

-Bella, Bella, Bellita… pero que linda estas- quede petrificada después de esas palabras, esto no podía ser verdad, no podía ser él, no quiero que sea él… esto no me podría estar pasando ahora, no después de tanto tiempo…

_¡Mierda!... no puede ser él…_

_

* * *

_

Las quiero Ro


	7. Un día

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 7**

**Un Día**

Edward POV

Luego del enfrentamiento de Bella y Lauren, nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña para desempacar y esperar a que Bella nos fuera a buscar para almorzar y si les soy sincero me moría de hambre; y supongo que no era el único ya que Emmet estaba rezongándole a Jasper el que su mamá no lo haya dejado desayunar antes de salir de casa.

-Me muero de hambre- rezongo por cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Espérate Emm, ahora nos vienen a buscar para almorzar- le respondió Jazz rodando los ojos, por lo bebe que se estaba comportando.

-Pero es que tengo H A M B R E- repitió separando la última palabra como si hablara con unos retrasados.

-Ya cálmate Emm, que todos tenemos hambre. Al igual que a ti no nos dejaron desayunar antes de salir- le dije tratando de calmarlo ya que cuando se ponía en ese plan no había quien lo aguantara -Además aprovecha y desempaca- termine de decir y comenzando a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose a su cama para empezar a desempacar. Así pasamos el resto de la hora, entre desempacando, hablando e ignorando a nuestros compañeros de habitación ya que no éramos realmente amigos.

Ellos eran unos retrasados nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, Newton siempre se la pasaba compitiendo conmigo por todo en el instituto, realmente era un dolor en el trasero y sus dos amigos no se quedaban atrás; bueno apartando a esos seres, la conversación con mis amigos siguió hasta que escuche unas voces afuera muy tenues, así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí y la sorpresa que me lleve fue a ver a bella inclinada con la oreja pelada dispuesta a colocarla contra la puerta, se enderezo de manera rápida y brusca. Me encontraba sorprendido y confundido por sus acciones, tardo en hacer algo y note como me analizaba rasgo por rasgo; no puede evitar sonreír de forma ligeramente burlesca ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido y además les digo en confidencia me dio la impresión de que le gusto lo que vio. Luego de un rato en silencio logro hablar.

-Hola- dijo ligeramente ¿deslumbrada?

-Hola- la salude con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ehmm... ¿Están listos?, el almuerzo ya esta listo- anuncio pareciendo algo incomoda.

-Claro... Chicos, Bella ya vino a buscarnos- grite hacia dentro de la cabaña.

-Bieeeee... Comida- grito Emmet saltando de la cama, salimos de la cabaña siguiendo a Bella, la cual se dirigió hacia la cabaña de las chicas para avisarles que tenían que salir y comenzó otro drama entre Bella y Lauren.

Después del pequeño drama seguimos a Bella hasta donde íbamos a comer, llegamos a la parte de atrás de la casa donde una señora morena de cabello corto de color negro, se encontraba preparando una mesa para unos quince comensales. Cuando llegamos nos presentó a la señora que se llama Sue Clearwater, las saludamos y nos sentamos a disfrutar el almuerzo. Nadie hablo y comenzamos hablar, como siempre Emmet se atraganto de comida sin ni siquiera respirar. La comida estaba deliciosa igual que el postre.

Bella no se aguantó más y le dijo a Emm sobre su forma de comer; y como siempre hizo un chiste. Luego de la pequeña broma, Bella nos pidió que la siguiéramos para comenzar nuestra primera actividad, la cual era la elección de caballos para cada uno. Llamo a cada uno y les mostro su respectivo caballo. Después de eso anuncio que iríamos a dar un paseo, el cual fue agradable, llegamos a un hermoso lago al momento del atardecer; nos dieron unos minutos para disfrutar de la belleza del lugar.

Cuando amarre a Soul donde nos había indicado el chucho, comencé a caminar hacia el lago; pero en ese momento quede petrificado con la vista, Bella se encontraba sentada en la orilla del lago. Era un visión hecha realidad, la luz del atardecer le daban un aire irreal, tan hermosa y mágica. _"¿Cuando me había vuelto tan cursi?"_ me reprendí mentalmente, cuando enfoque de nuevo mi vista hacia mi diosa, se encontraba con Alice y Rose hablando; y al parecer se habían hecho amigas, ya que en ese momento la duendecillo saltaba hacia las otras dos chicas haciéndolas caer de espaldas. Al momento me percaté de que Jazz estaba cerca de ellas y les dijo algo, ya que al momento se paraban y comenzaban a caminar.

-Hermano, nos vamos- dijo Emmet interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y dándome una palmada en el hombre.

-Voy- le dije dándome la vuelta para desamarrar mi caballo y montarlo, el chucho comenzó a dar las nuevas instrucciones para el regreso. Jazz y Emm tramaban la forma de abordar a Bella para pedirle que nos ayudara a divertirnos un poco; después de varios titubeos y falta de coraje para pedirle el favor, logramos que aceptara ayudarnos. Luego de eso nos apremió para que apuráramos el paso ya que era tarde.

Luego de llegar y dejar a los caballos en las caballerizas y decirnos buenas noches, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva cabaña o casa, en el caso de Bella. Nos acomodamos para dormir ya que estábamos realmente cansados, me quite la ropa y quede en bóxer; me lance a la cama y apenas mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, caí en el mundo de los sueños.

Me encontraba en un hermoso sueño cuando un horrible sonido chirriante me saco de el. El susto fue tal que hizo que rodara por la cama y callera al suelo en un golpe seco. Después de unos segundos logre enfocar mis sentido y vi a las chicas muertas de la risa en la puerta de la cabaña, _"Con que habían sido ellas"_ vi a mis amigos que se encontraban en la misma situación _en el suelo_ nos miramos y sin decir nada salimos corriendo detrás de ellas, por lo cual salieron corriendo y gritando. Hubo un momento en el cual ella se separaron y nosotros hicimos lo mismo _obvio yo fui detrás de Bella_ y les digo la chica no es nada rápida, así que la alcance rápidamente y la taclee sin querer; para evitar que se golpeara por mi estupidez y salvajismo, la abrace y gire mi cuerpo para ser yo el que golpeara el suelo.

Le pregunte como estaba y me dijo que bien, luego de eso enredó su mano en mi cabello y se sentía tan bien, mucho más que bien. Estaba a punto de agarrar y besarla, pero como siempre el inoportuno de Emmet tuvo que hacer su aparición y malograrme el momento. Con resignación me levante y ayude a Bella a hacer lo mismo; caminamos hacia los demás y a partir de aquí no les cuento mas ya que me molesta demasiado lo que paso y no quiero hablar de eso...

Después del desagradable momento de las duchas, me dirigí hacia mi cabaña para alistarme al desayuno. Salí sin esperar a los demás y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde habíamos almorzado ayer, poco a poco llegaron los demás excepto Bella, Jacob nos indicó que comenzáramos a comer; al poco rato llego Bella y se sentó a desayunar con nosotros.

El desayuno termino sin inconvenientes en más o menos una media hora, al finalizar Bella nos pidió que la siguiéramos a los establos, hay nos presentó a los hermanos Clearwater y comenzó a repartir las tareas para la mañana de hoy. Realmente no era del otro mundo, aunque nunca en mi vida había tocado a una vaca y menos las cosas esas que tiene haya abajo que según Bella se llaman ubres.

Llegamos a los establos donde Bella se despidió del chucho, acomodo a cinco vacas en línea y pregunto que quien iba primero, a lo cual la única que atrevió fue mi pequeña duende. Cuando comenzó a explicar cómo debía hacer un grito nos asustó.

Bella dijo que la siguiéramos para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, caminamos detrás de ella hasta llegar al gallinero donde la escena más cómica en mi vida se presentaba al frente de mis ojos; Lauren, Jessica y Victoria con los cabellos alborotados y llenos de plumas y paja; sus ropas completamente sucias, no aguantamos las risa y soltamos una sonora carcajada viéndolas correr detrás de los pobres animales tratándolas de atrapar. Después de un rato Bella nos pidió que ayudáramos a atrapar a las aves y volverlas a colocar en su sitio.

Me divertí demasiado, caímos unos encima de los otros varias veces, nos ensuciamos hasta decir basta y les digo que no me importo para nada, cuando al fin logramos devolverlas a todas a su corral Bella nos dijo que podíamos ir a nuestras cabañas a asearnos y teníamos lo que restaba de mañana libre, que nos avisaba cuando fuera la hora del almuerzo. Sin más nos fuimos riéndonos y comentando de como habían quedado nuestras queridas compañeras de castigo.

-¿Le vieron el trasero a Lauren?- comento Rose agarrándose el estómago por el ataque de risa.

-Siiiii...- chillo Emmet también riéndose -No quiero imaginarme que era esa cosa blanca- comento poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Y los rulos de Victoria?- dijo Jasper soltando una carcajada -No le quedo ninguno intacto, parecía una fiera salvaje- dijo partiéndose de la risa nuevamente. Y comentarios así íbamos dando mientras llegábamos a las cabañas, cada quien se dirigió a buscar sus cosas de aseo para darnos una ducha. Aprovechamos de que ellas ya se habían bañado que nos metimos los cinco, las chicas juntas y nosotros en las otras tres que quedaban. Luego de asearnos nos fuimos a vestirnos. Me encontraba colocándome los pantalones cuando tocaron la puerta, Jasper fue el que abrió ya que él era el único que ya estaba vestido. Era Bella que le dijo que iríamos a un racho vecino y que por favor nos vistiéramos presentable, cuando Jazz nos informó cambie la camisa que me iba a colocar por otra.

Estábamos listos y nos dirigimos a comer, ya estaban Bella, Alice y Rosalie; así que nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar, luego llegaron Newton y sus amigotes y las chicas que faltaban, comenzamos a comer y entre las bromas de Emmet y las respuestas de Rose la pasamos de lo mejor. Cuando terminamos de comer Bella nos llevó a buscar los caballos para ir al rancho de su amiga Angela si mal no recuerdo, que tenía una venta o algo así de sus caballos.

Como estábamos aburridos Jazz, Emm y yo hicimos una apuesta para ver quien podía correr más rápido y tiempo sin acobardarse, así que le pedimos permiso a Bella para correr; esta nos dijo que si pero que no nos fuéramos muy lejos, ni que fuéramos muy rápido. Al rato seguimos corriendo pero la apuesta quedo suspendida por que Bella nos dijo que esperáramos, a los minutos nos alcanzaron las seis chica y nos dijeron que apuráramos el paso. Después de unos diez minutos llegamos a un racho muy parecido a los de los Swan, nos llevaron a un corral para dejar los caballos Bella nos dijo que volvía en seguida que la esperáramos y que no cometiéramos ninguna imprudencia, la vi alejarse y encontrarse con una chica alta, flaca de cabello largo y oscuro, deje de prestarle atención cuando Emm comenzó a hablar.

-La apuesta sigue en pie, hay que ver cuando la podemos hacer ¿hecho?- Emmet siempre igual.

-Ok. Por mí no hay problema- le conteste.

-Por mi también- le dijo Jasper.

-Ustedes y sus apuestas- dijo muy molesta Rose; ya que odiaba que apostáramos _por qué éramos una desgracia realmente_ ya que un día Jazz y yo la habíamos apostado a ella y a Alice como esclavas y la apuesta era realmente estúpida teníamos como unos catorce, la cuestión es que perdí y le dije a Alice que tenía que ser esclava de Jasper por una semana, bueno digamos que estoy vivo por la intervención divina de nuestra querida madre. Rose y Alice nos querían matar esa vez y duraron un mes sin hablarnos, pero bueno son cosas de niños. Comencé a reír ante el recuerdo de sus caras y las muchas veces que tuvimos que correr de ellas, cuando gire vi a Jazz tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Recordaste lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad?- me pregunto con una sonrisita mal disimulada.

-Si- respondí asintiendo a la vez -Clásico...- complete elevando mi mano para choca los cinco.

-Idiotas- sisearon nuestras hermanas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que nosotros volviéramos a reír.

Después de eso las chicas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas ignorándonos _igual que hacían cada vez que se acordaba de lo sucedido_. Las porristas y los retrasados se encontraban hablando con gente que nunca había visto y como no me interesaba, les reste importancia. Comencé a buscar a Bella con la vista ya que se había tardado en regresar, visualice a la chica con quien había estado hablando hacia unos momentos, pero se encontraba sola... _"Raro"_ me dije a mi mismo.

-Chicos, ahora vuelvo- indique a mis amigos, a lo cual ellos solo asintieron y continuaron conversando entre ellos. Llegue hasta donde estaba la morena y espere a que se desocupara para hablar con ella.

-¿Angela?- pregunte tocándola por el hombro.

-¿Si?... ¿Te conozco?- pregunto dándose la vuelta y frunciendo el ceño.

-Disculpa, soy uno de los alumnos de Bella. Y quería preguntarte ¿que si sabes dónde está?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad, es que no lo sé...- pareció meditarlo por un momento –bueno, creo que se fue por haya- dijo apuntando con su dedo una dirección.

-Gracias- dije y me dirigí hacia donde ella me había señalado. Estuve un rato caminado hasta que por fin la visualice, está hablando con un chico alto y rubio; pero no parecían estar charlando amigablemente, parecía mas bien estar peleando y una pelea muy acalorada a decir verdad.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me acerco o no me acerco?

* * *

**Lamento mucho y me da una pena enorme que hayan leído la versión anterior de este capítulo… sabía que tenía errores, pero nunca me imaginé que tuviera TANTOS… ya los arregle y espero que las nuevas lectoras lo hayan disfrutado**

**Ro**


	8. Algo de verdad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 8**

**Algo de Verdad**

_-¡Hola Ang!- la salude en cuanto llegue hasta ella_

_-¡Hola, Bells! Que bien que viniste, te…- se vio interrumpida por algo que vio a mis espalda que la dejo pasmada_

_-Bella, Bella, Bellita… pero que linda estas- quede petrificada después de esas palabras, esto no podía ser verdad, no podía ser él, no quiero que sea él… esto no me podría estar pasando ahora, no después de tanto tiempo…_

_¡Mierda!... no puede ser él…_

**BELLA POV**

Tanto tiempo y no había podido superar a este patán… _"¡Que idiota soy!"_ y para colmo no estaba Jake para protegerme, estaba completamente sola e indefensa. Pero no me dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Así que respire hondo para agarrar valor, que en este momento carecía; para darme vuelta y enfrentar a este mal nacido. Me gire lentamente aguantando la respiración y para mi desgracia… si era él.

-James- solté su nombre entre dientes, como si estuviera diciendo algún improperio. Él solo se limitó a sonreír me arrogancia.

-Pero mi Bellita ¿Qué bienvenidas son esas?- pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Las que te mereces- dije dándome la vuelta y antes de comenzar a caminar, le lance a Angela una mirada fulminante y a la vez preguntándole _"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"_. Ella solo me respondió con una mirada triste y apenada. Eso era lo que la tenia tan rara y nerviosa cuando hablamos por teléfono. La muy… mala amiga no se había atrevido a decirme que ese pedazo de hombre se encontraba en el rancho.

Seguí de largo hecha una furia, quería desaparecer en este instante. No me importaba nada, ni Ang, ni mis campistas… nada. Quería perderme del mapa, necesitaba a Jake. Quería patear y gritar a todo pulmón y si podía hacérselo a James mucho mejor. Seguí y seguí por el rancho Weber sin importarme nada, además como lo conocía tan bien como el mió, no había posibilidad de perderme. Llegue al fin al árbol que siempre venia con esa mala amiga que se encontraba cerca de la orilla del pequeño estanque de los patos. A estas alturas todavía no entiendo la fascinación de Angela por esos animales.

Bueno en fin, me lance como un saco de papas al suelo, sin ninguna gracia ni chiste. Me encontraba mortificada por como me sentía, no podía ser que me siguiera afectando de esta manera, bueno gracias a dios que no de la misma manera que hace dos años. Si hubiera sido así seguramente me abría puesto a llorar en ese preciso instante. Y justamente hoy que Jake no se encontraba… pero tal vez era mejor así, ya que en ese momento había jurado que si lo volvía a ver lo mataba a golpes.

Suspire recordando de cómo uno a veces se da unos golpes tan duros que cuesta mucho recuperarse de ellos. James es el motivo por el cual no confió en los hombres, el único en el que confió ciegamente es en Jake, es el que siempre esta hay para mi, el que me ayuda y apoyaba en todo… lo necesita tanto en este momento. El recuerdo de esa noche me seguía atormentando.

_Fue hace dos años. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, era una pequeña ilusa y soñadora; había sido deslumbrada por el primo de mi querida amiga y vecina, James. El era tres años mayor que yo pero no me importaba, era un chico súper atractivo, de una mirada atrayente de un color azul profundo, cabello ligeramente largo y liso de color rubio pálido y el cual siempre tenia amarrada en un coleta a la altura de la nuca, su porte era de un chico malo; pero una vez que lo conocías era súper tierno o por lo menos eso creí._

_Lo conocí en uno de mis viajes al rancho Weber, había llegado hacia dos días para pasar sus vacaciones de verano con su prima Angela. Apenas llegue Ang me lo presento y les digo fue amor a primera vista __**_**__o bueno, eso fue lo que creí yo_ y además parecía que él me correspondía. Comenzaron a pasar los días y nos hicimos muy amigos, andábamos los tres para arriba y para abajo, fue uno de los veranos que pase más tiempo en el rancho de mi amiga._

_Después de un mes de la llegada de James, este me pidió formalmente ser su novia. Estaba tan feliz que comencé a saltar como cangurito, él comenzó a reír por mi infantil arrebato, al final me abrazo y me dio mi primer beso… fue de lo mas romántico me sentí en la séptima nebulosa. Así pasamos unas semanas, entre mieles y nubes. _

_Hasta que llego la fatídica noche, íbamos a cumplir un mes ese día y me había llamado por teléfono para quedar en encontrarnos cerca de las caballerizas del rancho Weber, gustosa acepte al momento que me dijo que tenía una sorpresa. Me había arreglado para la cita y a la hora pactada, agarre a mi querida Collin sin hacer ruido ya que me estaba fugando y además eran la una de la madrugada, así que sin hacer ruido la monte para ir al encuentro de mi amado._

_Al llegar me encontré con James, nos saludamos con un beso para luego guiarme hacia donde estaba la sorpresa, deje a Collin suelta a sabiendas que no se iba a ir y luego lo seguí llegamos al borde de los árboles, donde había una manta estirada en el suelo, un par de velas encendidas dándole un toque mágico al lugar. Sonreí como estupida ante la escena, James me invito a sentarme en la manta; comenzamos a hablar y a darnos unos furtivos besos._

_Poco a poco, los besos fueron subiendo de temperatura. Ya no eran tiernos, ahora eran pasionales rallando en lo violento. Al caer en cuenta lo que pasaba trate de detenerlo pero no puede, James era mucho mas fuerte que yo. Trate de separarme y cuando lo logre me levante rápidamente para alejarme un poco, para que la temperatura bajara. Pero no lo logre, trate de razonar con el pero fue imposible._

_De repente todo paso muy rápido, no se como fue que termine estampada contra un árbol, mientras el con la mano que no me sujetaba trataba de quitarme los pantalones, el grado de mi desesperación era tan grande que no se de donde salio la fuerza y la rapidez, que en un movimiento me vi pateando su zona baja, logrando así que me_ _soltara. En ese momento salí corriendo hacia mi yegua, la monte y partí hacia mi casa, sin mirar atrás, dejando atrás al bastardo que había tratado de violarme._

_Corrí como nunca al llegar supe que necesitaba alguien con quien llorar, un apoyo incondicional; así que me dirigí a la casa de los Black y di gracias a dios por que fuera de una sola planta, fui hacia la ventana de Jake y le toque y toque hasta que se levanto. Me pregunto que pasaba y solo le conteste que me dejara pasar y que me abrazara, que luego le contaría y así lo hizo. Llore y llore hasta que mi cuerpo se dio por vencido en los brazos de Jacob y me quede dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente Jake no me dejo ir hasta que no le contara que había pasado, cuando no pude mas le conté todo lo sucedido y en ese preciso momento me arrepentí se puso como loco, comenzó a vociferar cosas inteligibles. Me dijo que teníamos que decirle a Charlie lo sucedido y me negué fervientemente. Como no di mi brazo a torcer con lo de decirle a mi padre, dijo que el mismo le daría hasta por la partida de nacimiento al mal nacido, decidido busco a Sam en su casa para ir a partirle la cara._

_Pero cual fue la sorpresa, James se había ido a primera hora de la mañana a Boston para ir a ver las universidades _ si claro, el muy cobarde_. Sam y Jake se encontraban iracundos por el cobarde de James, pero se tuvieron que calmar cuando les pedí que esto quedara entre nosotros, después de muchos arrebatos y protestas aceptaron y desde ese día no se ha mencionado nada al respecto._

Así fue la maldita historia que me une a James, los únicos que saben sobre eso es Sam y Jake, ni siquiera la mismísima Angela sabe algo, para ella lo que paso fue que él me enamoro y luego me abandono sin decir ni siquiera adiós, y de esa manera rompiéndome el corazón.

Me encontraba tratando de mantener mi rabia y enojo a raya, cuando escuche unos pasos acercándose, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Era la única persona capaz de arriesgarse a mi temperamento en estos momentos

-Pero Bellita, ¿sigues viniendo a nuestro lugar?- dijo con una voz socarrona y puedo asegurar que también tenia la sonrisa, y digo puedo, por que no me digne a levantar la vista de mis pies, estaba demasiado cabreada para hacerlo.

-¿Que quieres idiota?- dije destilando odio con cada una de mis palabras.

- Pero que palabritas para una dama- dijo parándose completamente frente a mi -Además esa es forma de tratar al amor de tu vida- este era el colmo como se atrevía a decir semejante cosa. Me levante casi de un salto.

-Ya quisieras- dije mirándolo a los ojos y retándolo a la vez- pero por ahora piérdete- termine de decir para comenzar a andar, cosa que no pude hacer ya que me sujeto por un brazo y haciendo devolverme a mi posición anterior.

-A donde crees que vas- dijo con un tinte de amenaza en la voz y a su vez agarrándome por ambos brazos.

-A cualquier lugar en el que _tú_ no estés- le solté con acidez.

-Es que mi gatita saco garras en mi ausencia- dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos –Así me gustas más- continuo diciendo mientras me acorralaba contra el árbol –Además aun me debes mi noche de aniversario- ronroneo en mi oído, lo que produjo una fuerte sensación de asco en mi ser, tanto así que tuve que suprimir las fuertes arcadas que me provoco a consecuencia del asco.

-¿Quién te crees?... ya no soy la niñita de hace dos años- dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-Eso ya lo se… lo he visto y lo estoy sintiendo- dijo mientras me apretaba mas a su cuerpo – y te digo algo… estas mucho mejor que hace dos años- termino de decir con una picardía repulsiva.

-Ni lo pienses- dije y comencé a forcejear más fuerte. No quería tentar mi suerte, no sabia si me podía salvar dos veces de la misma situación.

-Sigue dando pelea, entre mas lo hagas, mas haces que te desee- dijo y aplastando mi boca con la suya. Cuando trato de profundizar el beso lo mordí haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor.

-Guerrera… mmm… Excitante- decía entre los besos que le daba a mi cuello.

-¡Suéltame!... ¡Auxilio!... ¡Maldito déjame!- gritaba tratando de conseguir algo de ayuda. De repente deje de sentir el peso de James y me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo sobándose la quijada y quitándose el hilo de sangre que le salía por la comisura de los labios. Asustada por no saber que había pasado, gire mi cabeza para buscar una explicación.

Y hay estaba mi rescatador, era Edward. Parecía estar furioso, las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas, su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos que normalmente eran de un color esmeralda estaba negros de la ira y sus puños fuertemente apretados. Edward en estos momentos parecía realmente peligroso.

-No la vuelvas a tocar- siseo con una voz llena de odio –si lo haces te juro que haré tu vida un infierno- completo como una clara amenaza.

Sin mas agarro mi mano y me saco de ahí, caminamos un rato en un silencio sepulcral. Yo todavía estaba en shock por lo que había pasado, así que me deje arrastrar hasta donde el quisiera. De repente se detuvo abruptamente logrando que chocara contra su espalda. Tomo un par de respiraciones como para tratar de calmarse, luego de eso hablo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con una suave voz.

-Si- apenas conteste, ya que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y contenía los sollozos que purgaban por salir. Ya que mi cerebro al fin había logrado procesar todo lo sucedido –Por favor abrázame- le pedí con voz rota mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos. Él sin tener que pedírselo otra vez, me envolvió entre sus brazos fuerte y protectoramente.

-Gracias…- dije entre sollozos.

-Shhh…- dijo mientras apretaba su agarre y pasaba una mano entre mis cabellos –llora lo que quieras… Yo estaré aquí- dijo en una voz tan tranquila, que me hizo sentir bien, además de que me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, tan segura y protegida, como si estuviera entre los brazos de Sam o de Jake. Me di cuenta en ese momento que Edward no se de que manera y en tan poco tiempo, había logrado que confiara en él; lo único que pedía era que no me defraudara…

* * *

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos… un poco de drama no le va mal a nadie, de vez en cuando. Hace que se aprecie más las cosas buenas de la vida.**

**Ro**


	9. ¿Loca?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Chicas… solo está editado algunos errores que tenía el capítulo… no hay nada nuevo en el capítulo, así que no hay necesidad de leerlo de nuevo. Lo hice por perfeccionista y tratando de volver a meterme en la trama.

Gracias por la comprensión nos leemos en el capítulo nuevo… Besos

* * *

**Cap 9**

**¿Loca?**

_Gracias…- dije entre sollozos_

_-Shhh…- dijo mientras apretaba su agarre y pasaba una mano entre mis cabellos –llora lo que quieras… yo estaré aquí- dijo en una voz tan tranquila, que me hizo sentir bien, además de que me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, tan segura y protegida, como si estuviera entre los brazos de Sam o de Jake. Me di cuenta en ese momento que Edward no se de que manera y en tan poco tiempo, había logrado que confiara en él; lo único que pedía era que no me defraudara…_

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de James y gracias a dios todo había vuelto a la normalidad… bueno casi y digo casi es porque… tengo una semana que no contesto las llamadas de Angela, llama y llama, y siempre me niego. En una parte estaba molesta con ella por no haberme dicho que él esta ahí y por otra no tenia ganas de que hablara de algo que realmente no sabia y tratara de reconfórtame por otra totalmente distinta; pero bueno en parte no es su culpa yo nunca le conté lo sucedido. Pero ya eso es agua pasada no quiero saber nada de él.

Por otra también esta que no he vuelto a ver a Jake desde que se fue, había tenido problemas con no se que _ esa parte del manejo de rancho no me interesaba realmente_ así que no sabia, bueno la cuestión es que lo que se suponía que le tomaría un día, le había tomado una semana y realmente lo necesitaba, aunque no le contaría lo pasado necesitaba su apoyo, aunque pensándolo bien no es que realmente estuviera sola, tenia a Edward… aunque pareciera increíble, me sentía cómoda con él y además que no mencionará el incidente desde ese día había sido genial.

Tenía un nuevo Jake, pero este era diferente, no sé en qué precisamente; pero lo era. Tendría que averiguarlo. Como sea, las actividades estaba yendo de lo mejor, bueno si no contamos con los quejidos de Lauren que al parecer era la única que no quería agarrar el ritmo, ya que Jessica y Victoria estaban tratando de no quedarse atrás. Habían mejorado algo su actitud ya no se quejaban tanto y cooperaban en lo que se les pidiera… era un avance.

Los idiotas… seguían siendo idiotas. Ellos seguían igual con sus vanos intentos de acercarse y como no estaba Jake para asustarlos, no paraban con sus galanterías baratas; pero bueno me las arreglaba para alejarlos sin inconveniente, aunque era realmente fastidioso tener a esos babosos detrás.

Alice, Rose y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas, son unas chicas geniales y me encantaba tener amigas con un modo diferente de ver las cosas, no tan conservador como la mayoría de las hijas de los rancheros. Los chicos son geniales, Emmet con sus chistes hacia que todo el tiempo juntos fuera entretenido y pasara volando, Jazz con su aire pacifico le daba a uno una serenidad incomparable, no se como pero él sabia que pasaba algo en estos días, nunca dijo nada pero con solo su presencia me sentía tranquila y Edward… Edward es Edward, pero por que me siento tan extraña con él…

_¿De verdad no sabes?_

No, no se. Solo me siento extraña.

_Ay amiga, ¿Por qué te haces la loca?... sabes muy bien lo que te pasa._

Que no lo se… si lo supiera no estaría tan enredada como lo estoy, ¿no te parece?

_Lo que pasa es que te es…_

Ni se te ocurra decirlo, no es verdad.

_¿A quien quieres engañar? Yo solo digo lo que tú no quieres admitir._

Ya cállate.

_A mi no me mandes a callar… ¡cállate tú!_

¡Oh genial!... ahora sí que estoy loca.

Me levante de un solo golpe de la cama frustrada, primero discuto conmigo misma _es de locos_, segundo mi conciencia dice estupideces y para rematar me manda a callar, ósea me mando a ¡CALLAR! Que tan ilógico puede ser eso… me van a internar en un manicomio si sigo así.

Frustrada como me encontraba me levante completamente de la cama y me dirigí hacia los establos, esto era algo que hacia cuando me encontraba indecisa o mortificada por algo. Salí de la casa y por cierto ya era de noche todos ya deberían estar en sus respectivas casas. Llegue al cubículo de mi amada Colin, la acaricie un rato y luego agarre el cepillo y comencé a cepillarla, tenia tiempo que no hacia esto, la tenia un poco descuidada. Cuando termine había logrado dejar de pensar en estupideces, vi mi reloj y había pasado una hora desde que llegue, me despedí de Colin _se que solo es un animal, pero era costumbre_ y cerré la puerta del establo.

Cuando me dirigía a mi casa vi dos sombras caminando a escondidas en el lindero de los árboles, no podía distinguir muy bien quienes eran, así que me acerque lo mas silenciosamente que pude, hasta que logre distinguir a las personas, una de ellas era Victoria, esa melena era inconfundible; pero el muchacho no lograba verlo bien ya que se estaban besando y Victoria le tapaba la cara por completo. Me encontraba demasiado curiosa por saber quien era el chico, ya que por lo que lograba ver no era ningún chico del rancho. Después de que casi se devoran entre ellos, lo pude ver y… _"Santa Mierda"_ no era otro que James, no puede ser que siga aquí; yo creía que se había ido después del golpe que le dio Edward. Pero no, sigue aquí y con Victoria _ojo, no crean que me encuentro celosa… ehhh_ tenia que hacer algo.

Espere a que James se fuera y cuando Victoria comenzó a caminar a su cabaña la llame, tenía que prevenirla.

-¡Victoria!- la llame y puse mi mejor cara de poker, ella dio un respingo y se volteo.

-¿Bella?- dijo tratando de enfocar su vista -¿Qué quieres?- dijo con un tono defensivo y a la vez altanero debería decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?- le dije alzando una ceja, obviamente yo sabia que hacia, pero quería saber si era capaz de decírmelo.

-Caminando- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y como ven no me lo dijo. Ella quería jugar rudo vamos a jugar rudo.

-¿Eso es lo que hacías con James?- dije alzando ambas cejas en signo de incredulidad –yo vi que se estaban moviendo, pero no eran precisamente las piernas-

-No te interesa- dijo con un tono que me pareció de ¿nerviosismo? –Así que yo me voy- término de decir dando se la vuelta.

-Espera, necesito decirte algo- ella se volteo para enfrentarme, tome aire –Es sobre James, él no te conviene. Ten cuidado por favor- ella solo arqueo una ceja como respuesta, luego de un rato contesto.

-Cuando necesite algún consejo se lo pediré a mis amigas, no a ti. Así que no te entrometas- y sin mas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Solo ten cuidado, él no es de fiar- le dije un poco mas alto para que me escuchara.

-Como sea- logre escuchar como respuesta.

Suspire frustrada y me dirigí a mi casa, lo único que esperaba era que no le pasara nada. Llegue a mi habitación, me di una ducha caliente para relajarme, me coloque mi pijama y me lance en mi lecho para lograr dormir, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo venían imágenes de Jake hecho una furia, de una James con una sonrisa socarrona, un Edward con mira asesina, otra vez James pero esta vez en estado de shock, y luego una Victoria llorando a mares… y con esta me quede profundamente dormida.

Comenzó a sonar el despertador, pero era extraño no me sentía descansada, parecía que fuera temprano, golpee el despertador y se quedo callado… _"Al fin paz"_ trate de seguir durmiendo pero volvió a sonar el bendito despertador, lo volví a golpear pero esta vez no se callo, lo seguí golpeando y nada. abrí lentamente un ojo y vi que eran las seis y media de la mañana _"Pero…"_ se volvió a callar el despertador, pero no entendía por que estaba sonando si hoy era sábado y les había dicho a los chicos que nos podíamos despertar para el almuerzo, así que… por que diantres sonaba el despertador. Volvió a sonar, ya me estaba comenzado a molestar… _"Momento… ya va… ese no es el despertador o ¿si?..."_ luego de que mi cerebro procesara la información _cosa que les digo le llevo muuuccchooo tiempo_ por fin logre definir que no era el despertador pero… "_¿que era?"_, y volvió a sonar… por fin capte que era mi celular. Me precipité para contestarlo, así que entre mi torpeza y mis piernas enredadas entre las sabanas caí de la cama con un golpe sordo.

-¿Alo?- respondí entre medio ofuscada, molesta y somnolienta… es que a quien se le ocurre llamar a estas horas.

_-¿Bella?- _dios que le ocurre al idiota de Jake para llamarme a esta hora.

-Jake… idiota, ¿por que me llamas a estas horas?- le dije descargando mi furia… el muy idiota le pareció muy chistoso ya que se comenzó a reír con hiena… lo quería asesinar.

_-Uy pero que humor Bells… si ya son mas de las seis, deberías estar levantada ya-_ dijo con su risa de hiena.

-¿Eres idiota o solo te la das? Es que acaso no sabes que es SABADO-

-Upss… se me había olvidado- y volvió a reír, ¿es que no se cansaba?

-Y bueno ¿Qué quieres? Por que supongo que una llamada a esta hora no solo es de _cortesía- _le escupí la última palabra entre dientes.

_-Hay Bells ya, perdón; de verdad no me di cuenta_- dijo mientras hacia sonidos de perrito llorando _-¿Me perdonas?-_

-Esta bien Jake, te perdono. Ahora dime para que llamabas- quería terminar la conversación lo mas pronto posible para volver a dormir.

_-Ok, Ok, ya entendí la indirecta… te quieres ir a dormir-_ este hombre o escuchaba los pensamientos o me conocía demasiado bien –_Solo quería preguntarte ¿como estaba todo para mañana?-_

-Si Jake, todo esta en orden para mañana… ya lo arregle todo. Mañana podrás confesarte ante todos… para mañana en la noche todos sabrán de tu amor- me reí de mi comentario… pero es que estaba tan feliz. Al fin se atrevía a decirlo a los cuatro vientos.

_-Gracias Bells, sin ti no sabría que hacer. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero verdad?-_ me dijo Jake con un tono que demostraba tanta ternura, que se aguaron los ojitos.

-Si, pero…- dije ya que me comenzaban a invadir las inseguridades.

_-¿Pero que?-_ dijo con voz preocupada.

-Nada Jake, estupideces mías nada mas- dije tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que pedían permiso para salir.

_-Bells dime que sucede-_ pidió en tono autoritario.

-¿Todo seguirá igual verdad?... ¿nada va a cambiar?- dije con voz estrangulada, es que me dolía solamente pensar que podría perder a mi mejor amigo.

-_Bells, claro que nada va a cambiar… bueno, si van a cambiar pero no mucho, seguiremos siendo nosotros para siempre- _ pronuncio con un dejo de ternura y preocupación.

-¿Lo prometes?- tenía que asegurarme.

_-Lo Prometo-_ dijo con voz solemne.

-¿Seguro?- rectificar no está de más.

_-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN… no te atrevas a dudar de mi palabra… ¿OK?- _

-Ok, Ok, te creo… bueno hasta mañana, no llegues tarde-

_-Mas te vale… hasta mañana y vuelve a dormir, te quiero Bells- _

-Te quiero Jake- y después de eso colgamos. Deje mi celular en la mesita de noche y me metí de nuevo entre las sabanas para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño otra vez. Comencé a pensar en lo que sucedería mañana y realmente esperaba que nada cambiaran mucho, me dolería mucho perder a mi mejor amigo por eso…

Aunque viendo por el lado positivo ganaría muchas cosas y por eso estaba feliz, esperaba que mañana fuera un gran día y que todo sucediera como lo teníamos pensado. No aguante más el sueño y caí en la inconciencia con una sonrisa en mi rostro

"_Mañana seria un gran día" _

_

* * *

_

**_Kisses_**

**_Ro_**


	10. Preparativos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**DEDICATORIA**

**Cap dedicado a mi querida VC y en especial a gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn ya que gracias a ella se me fue el bloqueo y hablando me dio una idea para salir... gracias peque! te ovejeo...**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 10**

**Preparativos**

_-Te quiero Jake- y después de eso colgamos. Deje mi celular en la mesita de noche y me metí de nuevo entre las sabanas para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño otra vez. Comencé a pensar en lo que sucedería mañana y realmente esperaba que nada cambiaran mucho, me dolería mucho perder a mi mejor amigo por eso…_

_Aunque viendo por el lado positivo ganaría muchas cosas y por eso estaba feliz, esperaba que mañana fuera un gran día y que todo sucediera como lo teníamos pensado. No aguante más el sueño y caí en la inconciencia con una sonrisa en mi rostro_

_"Mañana sería un gran día" _

**Edward POV**

Hoy era sábado y gracias a dios, Bella se había compadecido de nosotros y nos dejaba dormir hasta tarde _aunque creo que era más por ella que por nosotros_ pero no importaba, nosotros estábamos gozando de esa decisión.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando me desperté, viendo que era el único en haberlo hecho, me dispuse a tomas mis cosas y tomar una baño en esa horribles duchas. En todo este tiempo no lograba entender por qué nos hacían bañarnos en esas cosas; pero supongo que tuvo que ver con la aberración de Bella contra Lauren y sus cómplices.

Bueno no podía hacer nada ya, así con un desgano total me dispuse a bañarme y gracias a dios estaba solo. Me bañe rápidamente ya que el agua no daba para otra opción. Como decía Emmett, el baño de la bolsita de té, entrar y salir.

Envuelto en la toalla llegue a la cabaña y me dispuse a vestirme, una simple chemisses blanca y unos vaqueros. Ya estando listo, desperté a las morsas que tenía por amigos. Se levantaron protestando y gruñendo cosas inentendibles _y algo sobre mi madre_, se pararon y con los ojos cerrados se dirigieron fuera de la cabaña para ducharse.

Aburrido salí de la cabaña y me dispuse a despertar a las chicas. Toque y toque hasta que una muy somnolienta y despeinada Rose hizo su aparición detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo dando un gran bostezo.

-¿Oye Rose, donde dejaste tu feminidad?- dije haciéndole burla, ya que su apariencia no se parecía en nada a lo que acostumbrábamos a ver.

-Está durmiendo todavía- dijo dando otro bostezo, esta vez sin taparse.

-Rose, por más que me muestres tu boca no pienso besarte- dije poniendo cara de horror y de guacala.

-Pendejo- chillo tratando de ensartarme un golpe, el cual esquive fácilmente -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto entornando los ojos y tratando de reprimir un nuevo bostezo.

Reí quedito pero me controle para contestarle -Ya son las diez, vine a despertarlas-

-Está bien idiota... Ahora piérdete- dijo bostezando y lanzándome la puerta en la cara.

-Que modales rubia- le grite a través de la puerta y saliendo prácticamente corriendo, no quería tentar a la suerte.

-¡Ven aquí que te voy a dar modales!- me grito en la puerta y agitando su puño en el aire.

Riéndome de la "delicada" Rosalie, decidí dar un pequeño paseo y pasarme cerca de la casona para ver si ya estaba listo el desayuno. Llegue a la gran casona y divise nuestra mesa totalmente vacía y a Sue no se le veía ni el rastro. Puse mala cara ya que mis tripas comenzaron a protestar por alimento, así que sintiéndome muy osado fui hasta la puerta trasera por donde siempre salía Sue con nuestra comida.

Toque levemente la puerta del mosquitero para ver si había alguien. Escuche un lejano "Pasa", así que abrí la puerta lo suficiente para asomar mi cabeza en el interior.

-Buenos días Sue- dije despacito sin entrar todavía.

-Buenos días Edward- respondió dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mostrándome una sonrisa dulce como la de mi madre -Pasa chico, que no te voy a morder- dijo soltando unas risitas.

-Gracias- dije adentrándome en la cocina y tomando asiento en una de las butacas del mesón.

-Y eso, ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-No tenía nada que hacer y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir- y para hacerlo más verdadero, mi estómago resonó en toda la estancia haciéndome sonrojar y que Sue soltara una carcajada.

-Tranquilo- dijo tendiéndome un vaso de leche y un plato de buñuelos dulces -Para que pases el rato-

-Gracias- le dedique una sonrisa y comencé a devorar los buñuelos. Estaban de un sabroso, muy parecidos a los que mi madre hacía. Suspire al recordarla, de verdad la extrañaba; aunque me encantara hacerla rabiar.

Termine con los cuatro buñuelos que me había dado Sue, así que me levante con el plato y el vasos, ya vacíos para colocarlos en el lavaplatos; cuando un estruendo se escuchó en el piso de arriba, seguido de un "Sue" gritado y alargado junto a unos pasos apresurados por la escalera.

Como estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina vi perfectamente cuando Bella apareció por el pasillo y cuando me vio sosteniendo el plato, abrió los ojos como platos y como venía corriendo no le dio tiempo de frenar y termino de estrellarse contra mí, haciendo que le plato y el vaso salieran volando y terminaran de estrellarse contra alguna superficie y nosotros diéramos contra en piso.

Haciendo gala de mis reflejos logre sujetar a Bella para que no se hiciera daño, así que ella término encima de mí y yo de espaldas al piso.

-¡Mi niña!- grito horrorizada Sue después de tanto estruendo -¿Están bien?- nos preguntó, a la vez que nos ayudaba a parar.

-Estoy bien y ¿tu Bella?- ella ni se mosqueó por nuestras preguntas, solo estaba rebotando de un pie al otro, sacudiendo sus manos y con la mortificación plasmada en su rostro. Me recordaba tanto a Alice cuando teníamos seis años y rompía algo.

-Mi niña, ¿qué sucede?- le estaba preguntando Sue; pero Bella seguía sin contestar.

Yo vine y la tome por los hombros para que me viera y dejara de ver al pasillo. Cuando logre que sus ojos se enfocaran en mí, su rostro mostró una angustia inigualable.

De la nada soltó un alarido y salto sobre mí, abrazándose de mí con brazos y piernas. Comenzó a sollozar con su cara enterrada en mi cuello, se sentía tan bien; pero ¿qué le pasaba?

-¿Pero qué demo…?- dije tratando de que me explicara, pero me quede callado cuando de repente sentí que algo se arrastraba contra mis piernas. Baje la vista y me encontré con la gata de Bella, Mia.

-Mia salte- dije sacudiéndomela un poco para que se apartara de mis pies. Cuando nombre al gato, Bella abandono mi cuello y con cierto temor bajo su vista hasta mis pies. Cuando vio que era su gata emitió un suspiro de satisfacción.

Cuando se percató de donde se encontraba se puso tan roja como un foquito de navidad. Carraspeando dijo -¿Me bajas?-

Simplemente la solté y ella se agacho para estar a casi la altura de la gata -Mia, gata tonta... Me haz asustado de muerte…- dijo sonriendo

Tanto como Sue, como yo nos le quedamos viendo con cara de WTF?, esperando a que nos explicara qué demonios había sucedido. Sue fue la primera en hablar.

-Bella…- la aludida nos volteo a ver -¿Qué sucedió?- termino de preguntarle… Bella se levantó viendo sus pies y comenzando a patear una piedrecita imaginaria.

-¡Habla!- la apremio Sue, ya que al parecer no tenía indicios de querer hablar.

-Uhm…-se calló y comenzó a morderse el labio –Nada, mejor me voy a terminar de arreglar- y sin más salió corriendo de la misma manera en que había llegado.

Sue y yo nos les quedamos viendo por unos segundos para luego vernos a nosotros con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-Por qué no vas por los demás para desayunar, que ya voy a servir- me dijo Sue con una voz de que no se creía lo que acababa de suceder.

-Sí, mejor- conteste medio ido por la situación.

Fui a buscar a los chicos para que fuéramos a desayunar, pero para mi sorpresa y diversión, me encontré con que las chicas estaban peleando afuera de las cabañas. Se gritaban zorras, perras, desgraciadas, atrevida; pero lo que daba risa era en las posturas que estaban, a Lauren la sujetaban Jessica y Victoria, una por cada brazo mientras esta trabaja de zafarse para tirársele encima a Rose. Mientras Alice se encontraba abrazada a Rose por la cintura para que no le saltara encima a la otra rubia. En ese momento me compadecí de mi pobre hermana, tratando de detener a Pie Grande.

Me acerque a los chicos que estaban viendo la situación, entre divertidos y preocupados, mientras que Mike, Eric y Tyler hacían apuestas de quien podía con quien.

-Chicos… ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Bueno, que mi hermana le metió el pie a Lauren y esta se fue de boca contra el suelo- me explico Jazz tratándose de aguantar la risa.

-Pero eso le pasa por tenerla tan operadas… no ves que no le hace equilibrio con la parte posterior- agrego Emmett; pero apenas lo dijo los dos ladeamos nuestras cabezas a la izquierda para ver.

-Sí, tienes razón- soltamos a la vez unos segundos después, haciendo que los tres estalláramos en carcajadas.

Estuvimos un rato más viendo cómo se jaloneaban e insultaban a diestra y siniestra. Tanta era la euforia que hasta nos unimos a las apuestas de quien ganaba y de quien soltaba primero.

Las apuestas iban así:

_Jessica y Victoria: 2 - Alice: 4_ _lamentablemente mi querida duende iba perdiendo, de seguro soltaba primero a Rose_

_Lauren: 1 - Rose: 5_ _todos pensamos que Rose iba a barrer el suelo con la rubia, bueno con la otra rubia_

Estábamos tan entretenidos en la pelea que no notamos cuando Bella llego.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- grito sobresaltándonos y haciendo que las chicas automáticamente se callaran - haber, comiencen a explicar-

-Ehm... Ehm... Ehm...- por primera vez en mi vida veía o mejor dicho escuchaba a Rose sin palabras.

-No me importa, caminen que el desayuno se enfría- dijo con una voz fría que no daba a replica.

Todos comenzaron a caminar los chicos tratándose de aguantar la risa, Mike y los otros lamentándose de no haber podido averiguar quién ganaba, Lauren caminaba hecha una furia mientras que sus amigas suspiraban pesadamente. Mi hermana y Rose iban con la cabeza gacha.

Ya en la mesa estaba servido todo el desayuno. Todos se sentaron en la mesa en completo silencio y por primera vez desde que llegamos a este lugar, la comida pasaba en completo silencio.

El desayuno paso en forma incomoda, nadie hablaba y solo es escuchaban los cubiertos contra los platos.

Luego del desayuno nos pidió ayuda para decorar una parte del rancho por motivo del cumpleaños de Leah. Le repartió a cada uno sus deberes. Limpiar, llevar, traer, levantar, ordenar, montar, en fin un montón de cosas que me hacía pensar que era un burro de carga en vez de un hombre.

El almuerzo fue sencillo, unos sandwich, jugos y refrescos, cada quien almorzó con quien quiso y se sentó donde lo prefirió. Se notaba que todavía estaban molestos entre sí.

Cuando vino la parte de decoración, hubo una "pelea" entre Bella y Lauren, ya que esta última no quería ayudar ya que estaba supuestamente exhausta de todo lo que Bella le había mandado en la mañana. Bella harta de la discusión y de los berrinches, le dijo a Lauren que se podía retirar, que no era necesaria su ayuda, esta ni corta ni perezosa salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, seguida por Jessica y Victoria.

Ya en santa paz podríamos decir, comenzamos las decoraciones. A Mike y compañía les toco ir trayendo todos los adornos, Emmett era el burrito de quita y pon, mientras que a Jasper y a mí nos tocó inflar los globos.

-Mierda, cuantos globos más vamos a tener que inflar- se quejó Jazz.

-La verdad no sé; pero ya se me seco la garganta- dije tosiendo un poco. Ya llevábamos una gran cantidad de globos.

Iba a preguntarle a Bella cuantos necesitaba, cuando la vi dando saltitos tratando de agarrar unas cintas que tenía Emmett alzadas lejos de su alcance, se veía tan tierna haciendo eso, parecía una niña que no lograba alcanzar el tarro de galletas de la alacena.

Estaba tan concentrado en la escena que no me di cuenta que se me escapo una risita y un suspiro. Al darme vuelta para seguir inflando me di cuenta de que Jasper me veía de una manera rara. Como queriéndome decir "¿Qué diablos fue eso?".

-¿Qué?- solté algo brusco, ya que me incomodaba la forma en que me estaba mirando.

-Nadaaaa…- si claro y yo le creí. No soy tonto para no darme cuenta de que algo tramaba esa cabeza sureña.

No le preste más atención, si lo hacía me iba a volverme loco. Terminamos de inflar todos los globos y definitivamente iba a matar a Carl, mi entrenador personal. No puede decir que estoy en excelente forma, si tan solo inflando globos _aunque fuera una cantidad realmente considerable_ me quedara sin aliento y queriendo botar el corazón por la boca. Carl las iba a pagar caro.

-Hermano voy a buscar a tomar algo- solo asentí, no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar. Sentí que se acercó por detrás y coloco una de sus manos en mi hombre –Dile algo- y sin más se alejó, dejándome todo confuso.

Lo vi caminando hasta donde se encontraba Bella con Alice y Rose, hablando animadamente. Es puso a hablar con ellas, quería acercarme pero no hallaba como.

Me puse a pensar que fue lo que quiso decir Jazz con eso, mientras vía a Bella reír. Tan bella, como lo indicaba su nombre; alegre, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. En ese preciso momento entendí que era lo que me sucedía. Estaba e… uhm que lo entendiera no quería decir que lo fuera a aceptar de una vez.

Armado de un valor que desconocía o mejor dicho que no había visto desde que tenía 10 años y aprovechando de que Bella se encontraba sola, decidí hablar con ella.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola- fue lo único que me contesto. Seguramente seguía enojada por lo sucedido con Rose.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo por algo?- era descarado de mi parte preguntar eso, pero me asombre al ver que se sonrojaba furiosamente, haciéndole competencia a las luces de navidad.

-Bu…bue…bueno si, digo no- comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, pero parecía tan linda cuando lo hacía.

Cuando fui a interrumpir su balbuceo escuchamos su nombre. Era Sam el que la llamaba.

-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?- le grito a los lejos.

-Enseguida voy- contesto también a gritos -Lo siento Edward, hablamos después-

Y sin más salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Sam, dejándome así totalmente frustrado.

* * *

**hola de nuevo mi gente bella!**

**como han estado durante este tiempo?**

**se que no tengo perdón alguno después de tantos meses sin publicar**, **sé que más de una si no es que todas me quieren ahorcar y mandarme con los vulturis.**

**ya he regresado, tengo unos capítulos escritos en mi cuaderno, lo que me faltaría es arreglarlos y pasarlos a la compu, lo que puedo adelantar es que van a hacer unos tres cap con un poquito de drama no mucho, si no lo justo y necesario y como de dentro de 2 cap publicare un poll para que me den su opinión hacia donde puede ir la trama, es una pregunta secundaria pero afectara a la pareja principal...**

**bueno hablando del cap, que les pareció... díganme por favor! qué fue lo que asusto a bella para actuar así? adivinan?**

**bueno las dejo las quiero mucho!**

**por fis, por fis, no me abandonen con los rr... necesito saber si todavía tengo lectoras para esta historia aunque me haya tardado años en actualizar...**

**Ro**


	11. La Fiesta EPOV

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**DEDICATORIA**

Para **AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy **por su cumpleaños… espero que te guste Felicidades! (tardes pero llegan =D)

* * *

**Cap 11**

**La Fiesta**

_-¿Estas molesta conmigo por algo?- era descarado de mi parte preguntar eso, pero me asombre al ver que se sonrojaba furiosamente, haciéndole competencia a las luces de navidad._

_-Bu…bue…bueno si, digo no- comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, pero parecía tan linda cuando lo hacía._

_Cuando fui a interrumpir su balbuceo escuchamos su nombre. Era Sam el que la llamaba._

_-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?- le grito a los lejos._

_-Enseguida voy- contesto también a gritos -Lo siento Edward, hablamos después-_

_Y sin más salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Sam, dejándome así totalmente frustrado._

**Edward Pov**

Después de la interrupción de Sam ayer, no pude tener otra oportunidad de hablar a solas con Bella. Siempre andaba acompañada de alguien, así que termine frustrado el resto de la tarde.

Así que frustrado y cansado me fui a dormir sin ni siquiera cenar, no tenía ganas de ver a Bella sin poder hablarle.

Ya había amanecido y todo fue una locura. El desayuno paso en un dos por tres, corriendo de aquí para haya. Sue terminando de preparar los alimentos de la fiesta. Nosotros del timbo al tambo ayudando en lo que nos pidieran.

Bella ya se encontraba histérica dando los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Bella fuera tan perfeccionista, le hacía fácilmente la competencia a la duende que tengo por hermana. Realmente quede impresionado y asustado.

Almorzamos entre apuros y Bella nos mandó corriendo a bañarnos y vestirnos, ya que los invitados comenzarían a llegar en dos horas y algo.

Me parecía exagerado mandarnos a arreglarnos; pero cuando abrí mi boca diciendo lo que pensaba, los hombres salieron corriendo y las mujeres me asesinaron con la mirada.

Eso para mí fue como un "¡Cállate!" Gritado en un megáfono. Así que sin decir más nada, cerré mi boca y me fui a mi cabaña a espera una hora razonable para comenzarme a vestir. Mis amigos al parecer tenían la misma idea que yo, ya que se echaron como perros en sus camas.

Comenzaron hacer no sé qué cosas que realmente no me importaban. Lo único que me importaba era como hacer para hablar a solas con Bella y la fiesta era _esperaba yo_ mi gran oportunidad. Esa chica de verdad trastorno mi mundo como nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho.

El tiempo pasó con una lentitud inimaginable. Di gracias a dios que llegara la hora de la fiesta y solo le pedía a todos los santos que me concedieran un momento a solas con Bella.

Faltaba media hora para que iniciara la fiestas, así que me dispuse a ducharme _y si, todavía nos duchábamos en esas cosas infernales_. Ya duchado, me vestí con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de rayitas de tonos azules claros. Intente por todos los medios aplacar un poco mi rebelde cabellera; pero fue imposible, así que me rendí y deje que se secara como quisiera.

Fui a la parte del patio donde estaban todos los adornos. Los globos y las luces hacia una armonía con el ocaso que comenzaba a aparecer. Pero lo que más me impresionó de esa vista fue ver a un ángel, que digo... Bella, estaba enfundada con unos vaqueros extremadamente ajustados de color negro, combinada con una blusita holgada de tirantes de color aguamarina y sus infaltables botas negras altas.

-Bueno gente- llamo la atención Bella desde el centro del prado -Leah acaba de salir de la ciudad, dentro de 45 minutos llegara y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo pegando unos brinquitos encima de la silla donde se había parado para que la vieran -mientras tanto comiencen a disfrutar de la fiesta-.

Y sin más salto de la silla, comenzando prácticamente a danzar de aquí para allá, saludando y hablando con los invitados. A lo lejos localice a mi hermana, los gemelos y a Emmet. Así que medio desganado me dirigí hacia ellos.

-…peor día de tu vida? el otro responde: Cuando tuve diarrea... me cagué todito*- logre escuchar a Emmett decir antes de que estallara en carcajadas.

Dirigí mi vista a las cara de mi hermana y de Rose, las cuales deba mucha risa. Tenían cara de "Iuuu" aparte de querer matar al grandote.

-¿De que hablaban?- pregunte al llegar completamente a donde estaban.

-Aquí aguantándonos los chistes malos y asquerosos del oso- me respondió Rosalie realmente mosqueada y asqueada.

-ven y te lo repito- propuso Emmett.

Un "NO" coreado por parte de Alice y Rose casi me deja sordo. Les di una mala cara, a lo que ellas solo susurraron un "perdón".

Estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia y las chicas evitando que Emmett soltara otro de sus chistes malos. Cuando senté una mano posándose en mi hombro derecho, gire mi rostro y me encontré con una Bella muy, pero muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Como la están pasando?- dijo apoyándose de mi hombro y del de Jasper.

-Muy bien- contesto Rose.

-Me alegro mucho. Bueno prepárense que Leah está por llegar entre poco- dijo con una radiante sonrisa -Nos vemos ahorita-

Sin más salió prácticamente corriendo a otro grupo que estaba cerca de nosotros. Unos 10 minutos después Bella comenzó a dar grititos diciendo "Ya viene, ya viene". Todos nos pusimos en posición y alguien apago todas las luces, sumergiéndonos en un silencio y una oscuridad casi total.

Se escuchaban a lo lejos unas voces de un hombre y una mujer que suponía yo era Leah.

-¿Es que ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me van a dejar descansar temprano?- se quejaba Leah.

-Leah no seas quejica y vamos, va hacer rápido-dijo el hombre -Ya llegamos- apenas se escucharon esas palabras las luces se encendieron y todos gritamos "Sorpresa". Leah dio un grito de emoción y abrazo al hombre que venía con ella, me di cuenta que era su hermano Seth.

Todos la saludamos y le dimos nuestros mejores deseos. Para la primera impresión que nos había dado, la cual era de una persona seria y amargada, la chica que ahora se encontraba con nosotros se comparaba a una Alice, Bella o Rosalie. Era amable, alegre y divertida.

Los ratos que se la pasó con nosotros fueron divertidos, parecía que nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo. En una de esas vueltas Sam la invito a bailar, lo cual acepto de muy buen agrado. Emmett y Jasper siguieron su ejemplo, junto con Rosalie y Alice respectivamente dejándome solo con Bella.

_"Es el momento perfecto. Aprovecha..."_ Me dije a mi mismo.

-Bella estas muy linda hoy- dije tratando de pasar desapercibido con mi comentario. Mi paga fue un adorable sonrojo de su parte y un débil "Gracias".

-Tú también estás muy guapo- dijo ruborizándose aún más. ¡Es tan adorable!

-Gracias. ¿Y cómo la estás pasando?-

-Muy bien a decir la verdad- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Bella...- momento… eso no había salido de mi boca. Voltee y me conseguí con una chica menudita de cabello oscuro y largo, según recordaba se llamaba Angela.

Bella me dio una mirada de disculpa -Claro, ahora regreso. No te vayas- dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojándose de nuevo.

Me frustre de nuevo cuando tenía la oportunidad, viene la maldita Angela _no es que la odie, pero en estos momentos me cae mal_ y me la roba.

Me dirigí a la mesa de bocadillos a ver que se me antojaba. Sé que Bella me había dicho que no me moviera; pero ya me encontraría o de seguro yo la buscaba. Así que no le veía problema en moverme de donde estaba.

Me estaba metiendo unas bolitas de carne en la boca cuando una dulce voz dijo -Te encontré- y luego unas risitas.

-Ya veo...- dije volteándome y dándole una sonrisa - Uhm... ¿Quisieras bailar?- pregunte, tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

-Clar...- no pudo terminar de contestar ya que fue interrumpida por los chillidos de Alice y Rosalie.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- chillaban una y otra vez.

-La fiesta esta súper genial- chillo Alice.

-Todos tus amigos son súper simpáticos- dijo Rose.

-Y estas... Uff... Para babearse- secundo la pequeña demonio. Hizo que pusiera una mueca de desagrado. Que supiera que hacía, no quiere decir que quisiera escucharlo de su boca.

-Recoge las babas Alice- dije mosqueado por la información _escasa pero información al fin y al cabo_ recibida.

La enana iba a protestar cuando fue interrumpida por un empujón proporcionado por Emmett.

-¡Cuidado bruto!- le chillo mi hermana sobándose el hombro.

-Sí, si, como sea- le dijo sin prestarle atención realmente - ¡Bellaaa! ¡Se está acabando la comida!-

-Tranquilízate Emmett en la cocina debe haber más- le contesto Bella tratando de calmarlo y aguantarse la risa -Dile a Sam que te acompañe a buscar más-

-Es que no lo encuentro- dijo poniendo cara de borrego. A decir verdad una mala imitación de la carita de Alice -¿Me acompañas?-

No eso sí que no. Ahora si lo iba a matar. _"Cosmos, ¿por qué te confabulas en mi contra?"._ Tenía mi oportunidad y me fue arrebatada.

-Está bien te acompaño- dijo medio molesta. No sabía por qué lo estaba ella; pero si sabía porque lo estaba yo. Es que Emmett no puede ser más inoportuno.

Bella se fue seguida por Emmett hacia la casona. Mientras Alice y Rose se fueron en no sé qué momento. Necesitaba alejarme y despejarme de lo sucedido. Si me encontraba con alguien, de seguro la terminaría pagando con él.

Llegue a un mínimo estanque que estaba muy cerca de la fiesta. Me puse a contemplar el reflejo de la luna en la superficie del estanque. Se veía tan pacifico, totalmente diferente a como se sentía mi cerebro. Estaba todo revuelto, agitado, mezclado... Bueno no tanto, porque diciéndolo así suena que estuviera pidiendo un martini.

-¿Estas bien?- esa voz me saco de mis absurdos pensamientos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?- dije un poco sarcástico. Espere que no lo notara.

-No lo sé; pero te he notado extraño desde ayer- hizo una pausa viéndome a los ojos, tratando de ver dentro de mí -Y me preocupa- termino susurrando. Que me hacía pensar si de verdad lo había dicho.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le sonreí para quitarle hierro al asunto. Aunque me emocionaba que estuviera preocupada por mí.

-Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto acercándose a mí.

No sé qué paso, contra que se tropezó, solo sé que termino atrapada entre mis brazos y contra de mi pecho. Sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho, irradiaban un calor que me aturdía por completo. Pensé ya que no me dejaban hablar, actuaría.

Así que poco a poco fui acercando mis labios hacia los suyos, que me llamaban he incitaban. Me perdí en sus pozos chocolate. Estaba a milímetros de tocar sus carnosos labios, cuando...

-Bells!...- me separe lentamente de ella. Mi sangre hervía. Esto no era justo. El mundo me odia. ¿Será que me querían decir que Bella no era para mí?

Maldije al chucho entrometido por quitarme esta oportunidad. Porque tenía que aparecer justo en este momento, no se podía aguantar cinco minutos más. Bella se separó lentamente de mí, como si tampoco quisiera dejar ir el momento.

-Dime Jacob- dijo en un tono irritable que trato de ocultar, pero falló estrepitosamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo urgente-

-Después hablamos- le contesto asesinándolo con la mirada.

-¡Es urgente! Es sobre la sorpresa- Bella parecía tener un dilema interno en sobre acudir o no. Al final pareció vencida por su decisión.

-Ok. Ya regreso- dijo dándome una mirada suplicante. Y sin más partió en compañía del chucho maloliente

Esto era el colmo, ya no haría nada más si algo sucedía era porque ella hacia algo. Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, no iba a mover ni un solo dedo para que pasara algo.

* * *

***Chiste**

2 murciélagos cuelgan cabeza abajo y uno le pregunta al otro: Cual ha sido el peor día de tu vida? el otro responde: Cuando tuve diarrea... me cagué todito.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Pues sí, he vuelto… tarde; pero lo he hecho!**

**Primero que nada… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO! Que este año traiga cosas buenas para sus vidas!**

**Segundo lamento la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdón, ni me voy a dar excusas, son cosas que pasan en la vida y evita que una haga las cosas que quiere…**

**Tercero…**

**Que les pareció el cap?**

**Les digo me costo un poco escribirlo ya que nuestro querido Edward estaba frustrado y molesto y me lo traspasaba por eso me tarde en escribirlo :s además que escribí todo el cap desde el celular, si encuentran algún HORROR porfa díganme para arreglarlo.**

**Bueno ahora el siguiente cap va a ser un Bella POV… será desde después de la llamada de jake (cap 9: ¿Loca?). Así que sabrán por que Bella salto encima de Edward en el capítulo pasado. Ah y aparecerá un nuevo personaje.**

**Ahora…**

**Que creen que asusto a Bella?**

**Que es la sorpresa de Jake?**

**Quien es el Nuevo personaje?**

**Que pasara ahora entre Bella y Edward?**

**El que adivine alguna de estas respuestas tendrá la dedicatoria del próximo capítulo: D**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me leían y me siguen leyendo, a las nuevas lectoras sean bienvenidas… gracias por sus review y sus alertas y favoritos, me alegraron mucho que todavía enganche la historia**

**Las amo queridas lectoras, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**XOXO**

**Ro**


	12. La Fiesta BPOV

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Campamento Castigo**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Quien diría que por una simple fiesta nos castigarían de semejante manera. No era justo perder todo el verano en un castigo y en esa clase de castigo, sigo diciendo no es justo. MAL SUMMARY pero entren, TODOS HUMANOS BXE AXJ EmXRo

* * *

**DEDICATORIA**

**Dedicado a Vikkii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de autor:**

Chicas edite todos los capítulos, para lograr volverme a meter en la historia… tuve un mes de trabajo agotador, por ende me desligue de la historia. Pero ya volví a tomarle el hilo…

Mañana me voy a la playa por el fin de semana, así estar descansada (además que me merezco unas vacaciones por semejante mes)

Comenzare a escribir el Capítulo 13 a partir del lunes, ya tengo la idea lo que necesito es el tiempo =P

Tratare de ponerme al día, y acabar la historia… no sé cuántos capítulos le quedan, lo único que les adelanto que el Epilogó ya está escrito =P

Kisses

Ro

* * *

**Cap 12**

**La Fiesta**

Después de la llamada de Jake, me envolví en mi manta y me quede dormida. Desperté cuando los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, me daban justo en todo el rostro. Así que murmurando cosas que ni yo misma entendía, me dispuse a levantarme pateando las mantas enredadas en mis piernas, para evitar dar uno de mis inesperados pero frecuentes besos al piso.

Ya desenredada de la trampa mortal, léase mis mantas asesinas. Me levante sin muchas ganas, tendría que tomar un muy buen baño para despertarme y lograr pensar coherentemente. Tome mi gran baño relajante, dejando que el agua caliente y mi jabón perfumado relajaran mis músculos y embotara de nuevo mis sentidos. Ya lista y con la toalla atada a mí alrededor, comencé a cepillarme los dientes, aplicarme mi rutina de belleza. La cual consiste en mis simples, pero eficaces cremas hidratantes. No es que sea una creída; pero trabajar bajo el sol y con tanto polvo puede dañar tu cutis. Bueno, ahora ya lista, fui a mi armario para buscar la ropa que usaría. Entre buscar y buscar, me decidí por una simple remera azul y unos jeans, junto con mis botas favoritas.

Cuando salí ya vestida; pero con una toalla alrededor de mi cabello, para acomodarlo. Veo una horrible, espantosa, gigantesca y asquerosa rata en el marco de mi ventana. El grito que salió de mí, casi desgarra mi garganta, les tenía una espantosa fobia a las ratas o animal rastrero parecido. Salí prácticamente pitando de mi cuarto y llamando a Sue a todo lo que daba mi voz.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas daban, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras. La toalla quedo perdida en algún lado de mi recorrido. Gritando y llamando a Sue _y dando gracias a dios de no haber tocado el suelo todavía_ me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Mis pasos se escuchaban pesados, parecía una estampida de caballos; no, caballos no; parecía de elefante, tenía la impresión de que los escalones iban a ceder a mi peso _y eso que no peso más de 53 kilogramos_. Bueno hablando de tantas estupideces no me di cuenta que Edward se encontraba en mi camino, asustada trate de frenar; pero a la velocidad que iba lo que logre fue taclearlo*.

Esperando un golpe fuerte contra el suelo, cerré mis ojos y tense mis músculos esperando el impacto que no llego. Bueno si llego; pero no fue tan fuerte como me lo espere. Termine aterrizando en algo blando pero duro a la vez.

-¡Mi niña! ¿Están bien?- alguien lejano hablaba y preguntaba, mientras unas me tomaban de los brazos y me levantaba del suelo.

-Estoy bien y ¿tu Bella?- sé que me estaban hablando; pero no lograba responderles. Solo estaba pendiente de que esa asquerosa rata no me hubiera seguido es mi arranque sicótico.

Alguien me tomo de los hombros y se colocó al frente mío. No lograba enfocar, tenía la vista nublada. Lo único que mi mente procesaba y mostraba, era esas asquerosas escenas de las películas de ratas que Jake me obligaba a ver*.

Estaba tratando de borras esas imágenes, para así lograr calmarme. Cuando algo peludo rozo mis pies. No aguante más y solté otro grito que haría que mis cuerdas vocales se perdieran para siempre. De un solo salto me abrace a lo que tenía al frente, no me importaba que era o quien era, solo me importaba que me mantuviera a una distancia considerable del suelo.

-Mia salte- cuando escuche esas dos palabras, el alma me regreso al cuerpo. Desenterré mi rostro de donde lo tenía _no sabía que tenía complejo de avestruz_ mire hacia el suelo y me encontré con mi gata.

Ya más calmada comencé a analizar donde me encontraba y me di cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Edward. Me puse tan roja que le hacía competencia a las luces de navidad.

Le pedí que me bajara, no porque no estuviera a gusto, sino más bien quería que el rojo de mi rostro no se volviera permanente. Cuando estaba con los pies bien puestos, regañe a mi gata por el susto que me había metido.

Comenzaron a preguntarme que era lo que había sucedido, pero no me sentía a gusto diciendo mi fobia al frente de Edward. No quería que pensara que era una tonta. Cuando no hallaba una mentira lo suficientemente convincente, preferí huir por la derecha. Como dice un dicho, el valiente muere en la guerra, el cobarde vive para otra.

Así que preferí correr y evitarme la vergüenza de mi actuación. Pidiéndole a todos los santos que el inmundo animal hay no estuviera ya en mi habitación. Sin rastros del dichoso animal termine de vestirme y arreglarme. Al aparecerme de nuevo por la cocina, Sue me dio una mirada que decía "espérate, que te agarro en la bajadita". Suspirando fui a buscar a los muchachos para desayunar.

Lo que me encontré no me gusto para nada, las mujeres estaban a punto de agarrarse de los pelos y los chicos no hacían nada para evitarlo. Pegue cuatro gritos que hizo que todos callaran inmediatamente, pedí una explicación, no es que realmente me interesara; pero parecían chiquillos peleando por un juguete nuevo.

El desayuno paso rápido y solo se escucha el resonar de los cubiertos. Después de eso, dispuse a que los muchachos ayudaran con la preparación de la fiesta de Leah. Los tenía como burros de carga, trayendo y llevando cosas de aquí para haya. En parte me estaba desquitando por haber peleado; pero por otra parte necesitaba que hicieran esto, no podía pedirles a los chicos que trabajaban aquí que dejaran sus deberes y la ayudaran, así que a sus queridos castigados les tocaba pagar penitencia.

Después del almuerzo Lauren se puso realmente insufrible, pidiendo y reclamando. No estaba de humor para aguantármela o molestarla así que le dije que se podía retirar. Seguimos con las decoraciones, Emmet era el que nos estaba ayudando a colocarlas ya que era el más alto.

Hubo un momento en que estaba distraída que no me di cuenta que me había quedado sola, solo me percate de eso cuando una voz aterciopelada me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola- fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca al darme cuenta de que era Edward.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo por algo?- esa pregunta me saco de balance. Me sonroje por que no sabía que me pasaba con el… en ese momento se me vino la discusión conmigo misma sobre ese tema. Seguramente parecía un tomate maduro.

-Bu…bue…bueno si, digo no- comencé a decir cosas incoherentes, no sabía que decir. Solo logre ver una sonrisa muy mal disimulada en ese perfecto rostro.

Escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos y cuando voltee vi que era Sam el que me llamaba.

-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?- me grito a los lejos.

-Enseguida voy. Lo siento Edward, hablamos después-

Salí corriendo para saber que quería mi amigo. Cuando llegue pude ver que no era nada bueno, sus ojos negros casi querían perforar mi cráneo con la intensidad con la que me veía.

-Me podrías explicar, ¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que ese bastardo estaba aquí?- en cuanto soltó las palabras en un tono no muy agradable sabia dos cosas, la primera que estaba muy molesto y segunda estaba aguantando para no ir a matarlo.

-¿Cómo te enterastes?- no había para que negarlo. Si lo hacía tal vez me podía ir mal… así que, para que arriesgarme.

-Se atrevió a aparecerse con el señor Weber- respire profundo. Odie que esa sabandija colocara un pie en mi propiedad, pero no podíamos hacer escandalo sin que se enteraran los padres de Angela y por su puesto mis padres.

-Déjalo, no importa- suspire –No tiene la más mínima importancia-

-Pero… ¿qué te ocurre?-

-Déjalo pasar Sam. No quiero escándalos- lo mire a los ojos de verdad no quería –No me acercaré a la casa hasta que no se haya ido- dije dando la vuelta para comenzar a caminar –Ah, pero eso si… no quiero que pise la hacienda más allá de la casona, no lo quiero como perro por su casa. ¿Te encargas?- lo mire dándole mi mirada más seria y con cierto brillo mafioso en mis ojos.

-Por supuesto- había entendido lo que quiera que hiciera.

A la tarde siguiente… Hora de la fiesta…

Ya era hora de la fiesta, estaba súper emocionada. Solo faltara que llegara Jake para que todo fuera perfecto. Arrastre una silla hasta el centro del prado y me pare sobre ella.

-Bueno gente, Leah acaba de salir de la ciudad, dentro de 45 minutos llegara y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- comencé a pegar brinquitos encima de la silla donde me había parado para que me lograran ver -Mientras tanto comiencen a disfrutar de la fiesta-.

Salte de la silla y comencé a saludar a todos los que habían llegado. Amigos del instituto, también compañeros de las otras haciendas, en fin un muy buen grupo de amigos y conocidos de hace años. Después de más de una hora _me había pelado un poco en mis cálculos_ comencé a avisarle a todos los grupos que ya Leah iba a llegar y que estuvieran listos.

Lo único que me molestaba es que Jake no hubiera llegado a la hora que habíamos acordado. Se suponía que tenía que estar aquí para el "Sorpresa". Me desquiciaba que las cosas no salieran como quería. Si lo se soy un poco controladora; pero bueno que se le va hacer.

Se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos, eran las de Seth _nuestro cómplice_ y la de Leah.

-¿Es que ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me van a dejar descansar temprano?- se quejaba Leah _muy normal en ella, a decir verdad_

-Leah no seas quejica y vamos, va hacer rápido. Ya llegamos- apenas se escucharon esas palabras las luces se encendieron y todos gritamos "Sorpresa". Leah dio un grito de emoción y abrazo a Seth.

La primera en saludarla fui yo y luego poco a poco todos la saludaron. Se notaba que estaba feliz. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba de una forma tan espontánea y divertida. Me sentía feliz por ella.

Se la paso saltando de grupo en grupo. Hubo varios momentos que se mostró amable con los chicos nuevos. Estábamos hablando todos juntos cuando Sam la invito a bailar. Emmet y Jasper, junto a Rose y Alice siguieron su ejemplo dejándome sola con Edward. Estaba nerviosa, él me ponía nervioso.

-Bella estas muy linda hoy-

-Gracias- conteste muy suave, haciendo que los colores se me fueran al rostro -Tu también estás muy guapo- me ruborice aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Gracias. ¿Y cómo la estás pasando?-

-Muy bien a decir la verdad-

-Bella...- voltee hacia donde me habían llamado. Me encontré con Angela

-Ahora regreso. No te vayas- dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojándome de nuevo. La verdad es que no quería irme, pero la cara de Angela era de urgencia.

Caminamos hasta que nos colocamos un poco alejadas de la concurrencia.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte un poco fría. Ya sabía a qué venia y no tenía ganas de pelear.

-¿Por qué lo hicistes?- pregunto un tanto irritada.

-¿Hacer que?- iba a hacerme la tonta un poco.

-No te hagas la tonta por que no te queda. Sabes que de tonta no tienes ni una pisca- la paciencia de Angela ya se había agotado -¿Por qué diablos tratastes tan mal a James?-

-Ni lo he visto-

-Yo sé que lo que él hizo estuvo mal; pero eso no justifica que lo humillaras al frente de mi padre-

-Sabes muy bien que tiene prohibida la entrada a mis terrenos. Pero de todas maneras se atrevió a irrumpir en mi casa valiéndose de la presencia de tu padre- ya estaba muy molesta –Además yo no lo vi ayer, solo fui informada de su presencia y solo di la clara orden de que no lo dejaran husmear mas allá de la casona. Lo que haya hecho Sam corre por cuenta de él- era descarado de mi parte decir eso. Si claro no había dado la orden con palabras, la había dado con mis ojos. Sam me conocía muy bien para saber qué era lo que quería hacer.

-Cuando te pones así es imposible hablar contigo. Adiós- sin esperar más se fue.

Realmente no es que me importara, pero bueno, qué más da.

Comencé a buscar a Edward donde lo había dejado; pero no aparecía por ningún lado. _"Uhm… donde se habrá metido"_ pensé mientras lo buscaba por toda la fiesta. Lo encontré en la mesa de bocadillos viendo que tomaba. Me acerque y colocándome en puntillas me acerque a su odio y le susurre –Te encontré- después solté unas risitas al ver como casi a atragantaba con las bolitas de carne.

-Ya veo...- dijo volteándose y dándome una sonrisa - Uhm... ¿Quisieras bailar?- eso me sorprendió pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Clar...- no pude terminar de contestar porque lo gritos de Alice y Rose me interrumpieron.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- chillaban una y otra vez.

-La fiesta esta súper genial- chillo Alice.

-Todos tus amigos son súper simpáticos- dijo Rose.

-Y están... Uff... Para babearse- secundo la peli negra. Edward hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar a su hermana.

-Recoge las babas Alice- dijo mosqueado.

Mi nueva amiga iba a contestarle a su hermano pero callo por un empujón de Emmet casi la manda al suelo.

-¡Cuidado bruto!- le chillo la duende sobándose el hombro.

-Sí, si, como sea- le dijo sin prestarle atención realmente - ¡Bellaaa! ¡Se está acabando la comida!-

-Tranquilízate Emmet en la cocina debe haber más- le conteste tratando de calmarlo y aguantarse la risa -Dile a Sam que te acompañe a buscar más-

-Es que no lo encuentro- dijo poniendo cara de borrego -¿Me acompañas?-

-Está bien te acompaño- dijo medio molesta. No tenía muchas ganas de acompañarlo.

Nos fuimos por la comida en silencio. Había perdido la oportunidad de bailar con Edward.

-Bella si te digo la verdad, es que si encontré a Sam…- le alce una ceja para incitarlo a hablar –Pero es que a ese hombre le tengo miedo- termino de decir.

-Ósea Emmet, tan grandote y le tienes miedo a Sam… increíble- él solo agacho la mirada y no dijimos más nada en el camino de ida o de vuelta.

Después de regresar comencé a buscar a Edward por todos lados; pero no lo conseguía. Comencé a preguntar a la gente si lo había visto y nadie lograba decirme donde se encontraba, hasta que una muchacha me dijo que alguien parecido a la descripción se había ido hacia el estanque.

A paso apresurado me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho. Lo encontré sentado en la orilla del estanque mirándolo pensativo y ausente. Me preocupe un poco, pensando que se podría sentir mal.

-¿Estas bien?- apenas hable se levantó.

-Claro, ¿porque no habría de hacerlo?- uy eso me sonó un poco duro y sarcástico.

-No lo sé; pero te he notado extraño desde ayer- dije viéndolo a los ojos tratando de descifrarlo aunque se aun poco-Y me preocupa- termine susurrando. No quería verlo mal.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- me sonrió de forma sincera pero melancólica.

-Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte acercándome hacia él.

Gracias a mis dos pies izquierdos termine atrapada en los brazos de Edward. Me sentía nerviosa, mi corazón palpitaba amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Lo mire a los ojos y vi que poco a poco su rostro se iba acercando al mío.

-Bells!...- esto no podía ser posible. Siempre nos interrumpían. A buena hora es que venía a llegar el idiota de mi amigo.

-Dime Jacob- dije irritada aunque tratando de ocultarlo, pero falle estrepitosamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo urgente-

-Después hablamos- fui fría y cortante.

-¡Es urgente! Es sobre la sorpresa- eso cambiaba las cosas. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, si quedarme con Edward o ir con Jake. La vida es injusta a veces.

-Ok. Ya regreso- dije dándole una mirada suplicante.

Fuimos hacia la casona, seguramente teníamos que terminar de finiquitar los detalles de cómo lo diría.

-Bueno Jake, como lo haremos- dije llegando a la entrada de mi casa.

-Bueno de eso es lo que te quiero hablar…-

-¡BELLA!- de repente de abrió la puerta principal de la casa, dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño de ondas, ojos verdes, piel blanca, menuda y de la altura de Bella.

-¿Nessie?- dijo atónita recibiendo un efusivo abrazo de parte de su prima.

-Que alegre estoy Bella… vamos a pasar el verano juntas-

No lo podía creer. Miraba a Jake para que me explicara mientras que Nessie seguía parloteando de no sé qué cosas. Jake estaba rehuyendo a mi mirada, así que lo que me tenía que decir no me iba a gustar y de seguro lo iba a querer matar.

-Nessie… Nessie- dije una y otra vez, pero ella seguía parloteando -¡VANESSA!- inmediatamente dejo de brincar de un a otro – ¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Jake por favor?-

Nessie paso su mirada desde mí hacia Jake y luego hacia mí de nuevo –Ok- después se metió de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?-

-Me encontré con Nessie hace unos días y bueno he vuelto a sentir lo que creía ya extinto y realmente me encuentro confundido y no pienso hacer la sorpresa en estos momentos-

Me llene de coraje es imposible que sea tan infantil, creía que ese enamoramiento infantil con mi prima ya había pasado pero ahora veo que no.

-Por qué no me lo dijistes ayer cuando hablamos por teléfono- dije refrenando un poco mi carácter.

-Por miedo… no quiero decirle nada a Leah hasta que aclare mis sentimientos-

Estaba viendo todo rojo, como le hacía esto a Leah. Ahora le iba a pasear a Nessie por las narices a mi amiga. Salir prácticamente corriendo no tenía ganas de ver a Jacob, porque si lo veía lo iba a matar.

Camine nuevamente hacia la fiesta y luego hacia el estanque para ver si Edward todavía se encontraba hay. Lo que me encontré me partió el corazón, ahí estaban Edward y Lauren a punto de besarse. Cerré los ojos haciendo que lagrimas desbordaran de mis ojos. No quise ver más y salí corriendo hacia mi casa para dormir y olvidarme de todo.

Este día había empezado muy bien; pero término de una manera catastrófica.

* * *

*Taclear: es lo que los defensores en el futbol americano hacen, derribando de una forma agresiva a su rival.

*Películas de ratas: la verdad es que hay muchas y no me acuerdo sus nombres. Pero no sé cuál es la obsesión por esas plagas iuuu…

* * *

**Hola chicas! Y chicos si hay alguno…**

**Lamento la tardanza… no voy a dar escusas, solo que ando falta de tiempo he inspiración.**

**Bueno que les pareció el cap? Díganme qué tal?**

**Con respecto a la parte de la rata, fue una experiencia mía, le tengo fobia a las ratas y una vez me paso eso… solo que yo corrí llamando a mi mama y me encerré en el baño a llorar… (Por favor no se rían jajaja) espero que esa parte me haya quedado lo suficientemente graciosa como yo quería.**

**Voy a poner un poll sobre quien se debe quedar Jacob, si se queda con Leah o se queda con Nessie… por favor ayúdeme con eso!**

**Por cierto estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, la escribo de a poco y no la voy a publicar hasta que lo tenga avanzado, por tal motivo me gustaría si me pudieran ayudar con alguna anécdota sobre que les haya pasado con algún doctor, sea embarazosa, divertida o ridícula… me seria de ayuda… porfa envíenmelo por mensaje privado las que me quieran ayudar**

**Gracias por sus reviews… de verdad me alegran y me entusiasmaron para escribir, lamentablemente la musa no quiso cooperar conmigo ni con ustedes =P**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mis ocurrencias y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras**

**Les agradezco a todas si me dejan un bello review con su opinión**

**Las quiero mucho… sin ustedes una autora no sería nada**

**Ro**


End file.
